Amantes Incompatibles
by Mitcha
Summary: Shaoran, famoso cientifico. Sakura, admiradora engañada.Primer contacto, bosque, solos, misma tienda que pasará? nadie los molestará seguiran sus instintos? ACTULIZADO! REVIEWS REVIEWS!
1. la mente engaña

**AMANTES INCOMPATIBLES**

Capitulo 1

**M**ientras Sakura quitaba el corcho de una botella de vino tinto, eschuchó el sonido del motor de un avión; su corazón dió un brinco y se aceleró (en términos médicos le dio taquicardia).

Solo había una huésped que llegaría al hotel en ese tipo de transporte, ese era el doctor_ Shoran li_; tenia que ser! sus ojos verde esmeralda se iluminaron ya que al día siguiente se encontraría en el bosque recolectando especímenes botánicos para él, era el sueño de su vida.

Con disgusto, ella volvió a la realidad.

-Creo que lo encontrara bastante seco- dijo tratando de servir una pequeña cantidad de vino en la copa.

El hombre calvo, de edad madura, movió el líquido oscuro, aspiro su aroma con los ojos cerrados y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Delicioso- dijo despues de un momento-Fuerte, pero no desagradable. Un poco inmaduro mas no dulzón.

Sakura sonrió ante tal comentario ya que eso era todo un tributo para un vino que costaba tres dolares la botella, no así, la mujer que acompañaba al calvo parecía muy impresionada. Sakura sirvió las copas y dejó la botella en la mesa.

Viendo que sus clientes parecían satisfechso por el momento, fué a la sección vacía del restaurante para mirar por las enormes ventanas el lago Biwa (N.A: este lago es el mayor lago de Japón que cubre unos 685 km² en Honshū., para que sepan algo de geografia y no digan que no existe jijijijijii ) con su superficie azul en donde se reflejaban los rayos del atardecer. Mientras disimulaba que arreglaba el mantel de una de las mesas, observó que la pequeña avioneta azul y blanca, equipada con flotadores, se posaba en la superficie del lago. La avioneta se dirigió al muelle de madera de

Sólo una persona bajo del avión (N.A adivinen quien? .............vamos ustedes ya saben.......) nadie más que _Shaoran li_: un hombre alto, de amplios hombros, atlético ya que se veía que practicaba algún deporte. Sakura esperó a que otra persona descendiera del avión pero para su suerte fué el único que bajó dejandola asombrada pues no se imaginaba que ese hombre fuera el distinguido botánico por el que ella tenía gran admiración pues era demasiado joven............demasiado...........

Tomoyo, su mejor amiga quien tambien trabajaba como camarera de medio tiempo, llegó a su lado. Ambas vieron como el recién llegado colgaba una mochila a su hombro y tomaba un pesado maletín que le entregaba el piloto. Luego de despedirse, caminó hacia la recepción. El sendero que lo conducía hacia dicho lugar pasaba cerca del comedor, logrando observar con mayor claridad al recién llegado.

-Ese el _Shaoran li_?- murmuró Tomoyo con cierta envidia- Me mentiste Sakura Kinomoto!!- dijo con disgusto-No tenía la menor idea que tu ídolo fuera tan apuesto, si lo hubiera sabido desde un principio te habría prestado más atención mientras te derretías elogiandolo.

- No me derretía elogiandolo, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura entre dientes. Admitía lo apuesto que era pero no lo reconocía frente a ella ya que se imaginaba que siendo su compañera de habitación no la dejaría en paz el resto de vida- Como sabes- dijo Sakura con seriedad que era muy difícil de simular- él es uno de los botánnicos más famosos de China, yo simplemente admiro y respeto su trabajo. Eso es todo.

Pero en verdad, Sakura estaba más que sorprendida, asombrada, pasmada ( y todos los demás sinónimos que existen el la lengua española) al ver que su ídolo , por decirlo así, fuera de físicamente de esa manera pues si reflexionaba sobre su apariencia se imaginaba un hombre de edad, con anteojos de lente grueso, hombros pequeños, encorvado producido por estar demasiadas horas inclinado sobre el microscopio.

Sin embargo, nunca de los jamases se imaginó que sería un hombre alto, de buen porte, joven, musculoso, de ojos color ámbar, mirada penetrante y cabello alborotado color café oscuro (N.A como el mío!!, que conste no me tiño el cabello por el momento) que vestía una chamarra de cuero negra, camisa verde claro y pantalones color marrón. (si no les gusta la ropa imaginense que estabamos.......)

Cuando el científico se retiraba de la recepción, Tomoyo comentó:

-Bueno si eso que vi es real- dijo para luego cambiar a un tono provocativo- lo sentaré en mi sección para atenderlo personalmente- diciendo con mayor enfasis la ultima palabra para lograr enfadar a Sakura.

-NI SE TE OCURRA!!!- dijo Sakura alzando la voz sin darse cuenta que todos los presentes voltearan a ver a las dos chicas, causando que Sakura agachara su cabeza con su rostro como un tomate (ya se imaginan a mi me ha pasado).

Tomoyo al ver su logro agregó:

-Por que? Si tu irás con él al bosque durante tres días-sonriendo pues no resistía la expresión de su amiga-Es una broma, Sakura. Es todo tuyo, solo espero que me presentes a sus amigos. Pienso que son igual de apuestos.

-Tomoyo, por Dios-murmuró Sakura indignada- lo úni que me inetresa de él es..........Su cerebro!!

Notas mias de mi o sea yo, mua jijijijijijijijjiji:

Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste ya que he leido un gran puño, es decir, demasiados y eso me ha llevado a la conclusión de escrbir uno. (por lo menos uno ya que con mis estudios de la universidad y mas llevando una carrera como doctorado en medicina que por cierto este año entro al hospital, por fin!!! me resultara dificil pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para terminarlo y no dejarlo incompleto palabra de doctora!!)

Soy una romantica a morir!! y me gustaría ponerle un poco de humor a esto pero veo que me cuesta!!! y mucho!!! asi que les pido que me ayuden para que sea mas ameno y quede al gusto del cliente, que por supuesto son ustedes.

Tambien pido ayuda con los atuendos, si desean ayudarme mandenme sus curriculums (pajas!!) comentarios a .COMENTARIOS, NO VIRUS!!!,sip?

Quiero reviews, necesito reviews!! con gusto les corresponderé.

LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. una cena inolvidable!

Hey! aqui estoy con mi segundo capitulito, que por cierto el primero me quedó cortito...

hey! rimó...bueno les comunico que tenía 15 minutos, si 15 minutos de haber publicado mi fic cuando ya tenía mi primer review! me sentí tan feliz como una lombriz jijijijijijiji, que conste que no lo soy, que este mismo día decidí escribir el segundo capi.

Gracias serenity – princess (creo que ese es tu nombre ya que con tanta emoción medio leí si no lo es pues...PERRRRRRRRRRRDONNNNNNNN!) por ser la primera en escribirme.

Antes que nada les pido disculpas con algunas palabrillas ya que esta maquinita es algo rara debido a que cuando escribo se come unas cuantas letras Y ESO QUE ES NUEVA! Y PARA REMATAR SE ESTA REINICIANDO ELLA SOLA! yo creo que esta poseida o algo por el estilo.

Tambien que me aburro de ponerle las tildes a las palabras por que para poner una vocal tildada tengo que escribir un codigo, por ejemplo: si quiero poner la i tildada tengo que marcar alt+161. El estar haciendo eso me desespera y al mismo tiempo me retrasa asi que pido las disculpas del caso.

En este capi vienen dos canciones asi que les avisare cuando termina una e inicia la otra.

Despues de haberlos aburrido y desesperado con mi explicación ya que se mueren de las ganas por leer el segundo cap. ahí les va...

**AMANTES INCOMPATIBLES**

capi 2

**M**ientras Shaoran li se dirigía a la recepción penso en pedir un emparedado y una copa de vino a su habitación, en lugar de bajar a cenar pues era de las personas que no les agrada estar en compañía con otras (así como a mi ). Eso era algo que a Meiling, prima y asistente de laboratorio, le fastidiaba ya que no dudaba que su primo de un momento a otro se convertiría en un ermitaño siendo una de las tantas razones por la que ella lo molestaba, además de pasar estos últimos meses compenetrado en sus investigaciones.

Flash Back

Una mañana entró a la oficina de Shaoran una mujer joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color carmín diciendo:

- Shaoran me acaba de hablar mi tía comunicandome que no has ido a visitarla desde hace 3 meses, siempre le dices que la irás a ver el próximo fin de semana y cuando llega el dichoso día tu no te apareces!.

-CALLATE, MEILING- vociferó Shaoran, sobresaltado ya que unos cultivos de hongos se habían hechado a perder y para rematar o dar el tiro de gracia su prima le reclama, eso lo sacaba de control completamente.

La respuesta de Shaoran hizo enfurecer a Meiling que sin quedarse atrás alzó tambien la voz.

-TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA CALLARME-Shaoran sólo respondió frunciendo más el ceño.

Hubo un momento de silencio que terminó en un profundo suspiro por parte de Meiling.

-Shaoran te digo esto por que me preocupas-hizo una pausa para continuar-Estos últimos días te he visto que trabajas como una bestia de carga, no sales del laboratorio, ni siquiera te comunicas con tu madre...- tomando aire y valor agregó- Necesitas descansar...cambiar de lugar, aunque sea un par de días.

-Escucha, Meiling- dijo Shaoran con paciencia y seriedad- en estos momentos acabo de lograr un importante avance en mi investigación- masajeandose las sienes para tratar de eliminar la tensión que se había apoderado de él estos últimos días -No puedo detenerme ahora. Por cierto, ya encontraste algun micólogo que conozca el bosque que se encuentra cerca del lago Biwa? Necesito muestras frescas lo antes posible.

Meiling notó que había cambiado de tema así que no continuó ya que se dió cuenta que no era capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón y decidió contestar a su interrogante.

-Claro, aunque sólo encontré a un joven de la universidad de Tokio, se supone que conoce mucho de lugar y de micología. Su hermano que se llama Touya Kinomoto, quien es el guardabosques, se ha encargado de hacer los permisos correspondientes para que puedas recolectar las muestras necesarias y se ha ofrecido en acompañarlos en el recorrido.-hizo una pausa y añadió- Eso significa que debes pasar tres días caminando entre la naturaleza y acampando bajo las estrellas.

Ante tal comentario Shaoran frunció el ceño sabiendo a lo que su prima y asistente se refería exactamente: aire fresco, arboles, un lago cristalino, el canto de los pájaros...

El solo pensar en ello hizo fruncir más su ceño y sacudir su cabeza para sacar esas ideas que le impedian pensar claramente.

-Si sigues asi te verás mayor de lo que eres, todo arrugadito-dijo Meiling haciendo la imitación de un anciano con un bastón.

-Ja ja, graciosa- respondió Shaoran. Volviendo a sus pensamientos reconoció que era una buena oportunidad para hacer un trabajo de campo ya que le agradaba este tipo de actividad y tenía bastante tiempo de no llevarlos a cabo, además que necesitaba un ayudante experimentado en la micología (para los que no saben micología es el estudio de los hongos) pues su investigación lo había dirigido a esa rama de la botánica.

Fin del Flash Back

-Sr. li, tiene una habitación en el tercer piso, la cual tiene una hermosa vista del lago Biwa y no tendrá quien lo interrumpa, permitiendole vivir una experiencia _inolvidable_- dijo el recepcionista, haciendo volver al presente a Shaoran, entregandole una llave.- El restaurante cierra hasta las diez asi que no necesita hacer reservación alguna ya que la temporada de verano ha terminado por lo tanto no encontrará mucha gente.

Ese comentario no sorprendió a Shaoran en lo más mínimo debido a que eran dias en que el invierno comenzaba y los metereologos habian pronosticado abundantes lluvias lo que producía humedad que es esencial para la proliferación de hongos, familia de plantas que carecían de clorofila, causando en Shaoran una gran satisfacción pues tenía en mente que sería una experiencia _inolvidable_ ( ja! no sabe lo que le espera...ups, perdón mejor no abro la boca si no le pierde la emoción y el hilo a la historia, despues de este comentario fuera de onda... continuemos...ya era hora!(dice la hermana de Mitchael) cállate! bueno en que estabamos...ah! si...) una experiencia _inolvidable_.

Volviendo a la realidad, Shaoran decidió que no era mala idea el cenar en el restaurante, así que se dirigió hacia dicho sitio.

_**I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Know that you are walking right through my door**_

Mientras esperaba en la entrada del lugar, sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacia una joven alta, esbelta y hermosa que recibía los últimos rayos del sol causando que su cabello castaño se viera dorado. Shaoran quedó asombrado e inmóvil al ver semejante belleza, olvidando por completo a los hongos y la clorofila. Viendola más detenidamente logró notar que tenía unos sensuales labios que lo invitaban a saborearlos, esa piel blanca y cabello castaño que deseaba acariciar hacía ver a esa mujer como una rosa en un desierto. La joven volvió la cabeza topandose Shaoran con esa mirada: unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que se fijaron en él que lo cautivó.

_**All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again**_

Al ver el gafete con su nombre y una vestimenta sencilla que consistía en una blusa de color beige y falda café pudo comprobar que era una de las camareras del restaurante. El repentino deseo de acercarse a ella para ver mejor su belleza causó que Shaoran frunciera el ceño ya que el se había hecho la idea de no tener una relación amorosa pues ponía ante todo sus investigaciones y no quería perder el tiempo en una joven ya que esa temporada de amor, romance y galantería era cosa del pasado para Shaoran li. Aunque había un aire de inocencia y decisión en ella hacía que Shaoran li quedara embobado y hacer a un lado todos sus pensamientos; esto hizo arrugar más su frente provocando que la joven se sobresaltara y ruborizara al mismo tiempo yendo hacia una cafetera para llenar dos tazas de café que con el nerviosismo que la consumía por dentro causó que el líquido caliente rebalsara de ellas. Con esa acción tan repentina de la joven terminaron los pensamientos que habia en la mente de Shaoran, aunque en realidad nunca había pensado en alguno debido a que esa joven era realmente bella que no le había permitido crear una idea.

_**A sacred gift of heaven  
For better worse, wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
Until you cried, never**_

Shaoran sacudió su cabeza pues el estaba decidido a buscar muestras de hongos, no por una aventura amorosa o algo por el estilo.

-Disculpe la demora caballero, por favor sígame-dijo otra joven camarera.

Shaoran la siguió, conduciendolo a una mesa cerca de la ventana.

_**All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again**_

Al tomar asiento sintió un gran alivio al pensar que no la atendería esa joven que había perturbado sus pensamientos, fijandose en esta otra camarera. Ella tambien era atractiva: con su cabello oscuro, tez blanca como la porcelana y unos maravillosos ojos azules pero aun no llegaban a la altura de su rosa.

Rosa...esmeralda...QUE DIABLOS LE PASABA! Ser un científico dedicado a la botánica no era razón de pensar de esa manera. Eso lo irritaba.

_**At every time I've always known  
That you where there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen without her king  
I longed for you, my love forever**_

Para dejar de pensar así abrió la carta para ver el menú, llegando a la conclusión que era el hambre ya que despues de un largo viaje sin haber probado bocado alguno, era lógico que el apetito lo volvía irritable pues mas de una persona le había dicho que se ponía como una bestia rabiosa si no comía.

-Desea tomar un coctel esta noche?

_**All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again**_

La voz era suave, sensual e inocente a la vez que Shaoran supuso a quien pertenecía ...Era ella! Al fin de todo si estaba sentado en su sección! Que sucedió con la camarera de ojos azules?

Shaoran solo apretó sus labios con furia, al levantar su vista se topó con esos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con serenidad y un toque de...que!...admiración!...IMPOSIBLE! No podía ser!

Era mas probable que fuera de asombro y no de admiración, eso causó que Shaoran frunciera su ceño, haciendo reflexionar a la mesera que era su primer cliente que la miraba con tan peculiar expresión.

-Whisky- contestó cortante, por tanta tensión que le causaba la presencia de esa joven...Por Dios! Necesitaba un trago-Doble.

-Como usted ordene- respondió, dando media vuelta de prisa para alejarse de esa mirada tan penetrante que la ponía nerviosa.

Un ermitaño, bestia de carga y ahora un monstruo que asustaba y alejaba a chicas hermosas, eso era el colmo de los colmos!

Shaoran sacudió su cabeza, sorprendido y enojado por su extraño comportamiento. Sacó una libreta, nunca salía sin una y esta no era la excepción; con su mente pensando en otras cosas, era capaz de encontrar soluciones a su problema que en este momento lo volvía loco.

_**All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win**_

_**  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again**_

Nota: Aqui termina la cancion.

Esa noche su mente le hizo una mala jugada, pues NO TENIA NI UNA IDEA EN SU CABEZA! SU MENTE ESTABA EN BLANCO! Eso provocó que el famoso científico golpeara su frente contra la mesa causando un estrepitoso sonido...PUM! como cuando lanzan un pesado libro sobre la mesa.

Esto generó que los presentes voltearan a verlo y él con vergüenza levantó su cabeza. Al ver todas esas miradas que lo observaban con preocupación y admiración decidió ver hacia la ventana para contemplar el hermoso lago y bosque que al dia siguiente seria su territorio para la toma de muestras micologicas.

_**perfect by nature,  
icons of self-indulgence.  
just what we all need.  
more lies about a world.**_

Esa escena no paso desapercibida por las dos camareras que lo veían desde la barra del bar.

-Sakura , que tipo mas raro, estas segura que quieres atenderlo-susurró Tomoyo.

-Claro, Tomoyo. Este es uno de los momentos que tanto he esperado.- le contestó en el mismo tono de voz

-Si tu lo dices- sonrió para luego agregar-Despues de todo es tu ídolo, no- dijo con risa pícara.

-Dejame en paz, quieres- dijo una exasperada Sakura, dirigiendose a la mesa de su cliente _"especial"_ con la bebida en un azafate.

El pensar sobre esos dias que pasaría en el bosque recogiendo muestras hizo recuperar el control para dedicarle una sonrisa cuando la camarera llegó con su trago.

-Ya decidió que quiere cenar- preguntó ella .

-Que clase de salmón sirven aquí-pregunto ahora él.

_**that never was,  
and never will be.  
have you no shame,  
don't you see me?  
you know you've got,  
everybody fooled.**_

Era extraño ya que al tomar asiento leyó la carta pero sin prestarle mucha atención.

Cielos! Si era Shaoran li, científico conocido por su capacidad de concentración!

Definitivamente no era su noche.

-Salmón de lomo azul-respondió con nerviosismo.

Los ojos de Shaoran fueron directo a su gafete donde estaba escrito su nombre:_ Sakura_ con grandes letras negras..._flor de cerezo_ en japones.

Rosas... esmeraldas...y ahora flor de cerezo. Un hermoso nombre para tan bella criatura, se vería preciosa vestida de verde, resaltando esos ojos que lo cautivaba.

Ante tal pensamiento se ruborizó y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

-Señor le sucede algo-preguntó preocupada la mesera.

-No, no es nada.

-Bueno esta clase de salmón es atrapado por los pescadores de este lago. Es delicioso. Si no lo ha probado se lo recomiendo.

-Me parece bien.-Shaoran decidió que cualquier otra cosa estaba bien con solo quitarse de encima esa mesera que lo descontrolaba- y tomaré media botella de vino blanco.

Dicho esto Sakura fué a la cocina a ordenar el pedido.

Mientras tanto Shaoran tomo apuntes sobre sus modelos experimentales que realizaría con las muestras obtenidas en el viaje.

Cuando Sakura regresó a la mesa con la botella de vino y la hielera, Shaoran la recibió con una sonrisa y continuo escribiendo en su libreta.

_**look here she comes now,  
bow down and stare  
in wonder.  
oh, how we love you.  
no flaws,  
when you're pretending.  
but now i know she.**_

Sakura se sonrojó ante tal expresión; quitó el capuchón de aluminio que cubría la botella e introdujo el sacacorchos. Shaoran pudo ver de reojo que la joven lo observaba por momentos perdiendo toda concentración en destapar la botella que cuando tiró del aparato el corcho se rompió y su mayor parte estaba todavía la botella. Fué un error pedir una botella, si solo deseaba una copa.

-Ay, Dios!

Shaoran dejó de escribir y la observó con una ceja arqueada.

Se veía preocupada.

-Veo que tiene problema.

-Así es- contestó y luego agregó con un tono de seguridad- podré sacarlo.

-Abrir una botella es difícil-comentó. Sakura era una mujer independiente y eso le agradaba.

_**never was  
and never will be.  
you don't know,  
how you've betrayed me.  
and somehow you've got,  
everybody fooled.**_

Mientras ella metía el aparato en el corcho roto, sonrió en agradecimiento, eso la distrajo aplicando demasiada fuerza que para su mala suerte (como la que yo poseo) el corcho se fué al fondo de la botella.

-Ahora si-dijo abatida- traeré otra botella.

- No se moleste-respondió Shaoran pues sabía que ella tenía que pagar la segunda botella con sus propinas y viendo que no había mucha clientela en un domingo de inicio de invierno-ademas el vino saldrá con facilidad cuando lo sirva.

Eso no fué sencillo pero causó que Sakura se alejara de la mesa alterada.

Era seguro que ella deseaba deshacerse de él como él ansiaba huir de allí.

Tomó un sorbo de vino y meditó que era necesario tomar unas vacaciones ya que se las merecía despues de tanto trabajo y anhelaba la presencia de una mujer.

Necesitaba una mujer que le llenara ese vacío, que lo acompañara a teatros, parques a todos lugares.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver que Sakura se aproximaba a la mesa.

Moviendo la copa del agua para colocar una pequeña canasta de pan y mantequilla.

_**without the mask,  
where will you hide?  
can't find yourself,  
lost in your lies.**_

Al ponerlos golpeó la copa de vino la cual vertió el líquido que contenía y la quebró.Shaoran quitó su libreta justo a tiempo.

-Diablos!

Se disculpó sobre su exclamación de inmediato ya que no pretendía ofenderla. El tenía la culpa pues la libreta había ocupado la mayor parte de la mesa, mas no era motivo para darle la razón a Sakura que esa noche era una torpe completamente.

-Lo siento, no paso nada. Es su primera noche de trabajo?

-No...y en verdad no soy tan deficiente. Le traeré otra copa y mas vino.

-Solo traiga la copa ya que no tenia pensado tomarme todo el vino. Ademas mañana debo levantarme temprano.

-Yo... lo sé...- guardó silencio mordiendose el labio inferior.

_**i know the truth now  
i know who you are.  
and i don't love you,  
anymore.**_

Sabía que no era el momento indicado para hacerle saber que ella era su guía. Decidió abordar el tema de manera indirecta.

-Reconozco que es muy agradable conocerlo en persona, doctor li, ya que sus libros y artículos publicados los he leido; ademas admiro su trabajo...

Shaoran se sorprendió ante semejante comentario. El era de los científicos que evitaban todo contacto con el público y sabia que las fotos de los autores raras veces aparecía en las contraportadas.

-Me halaga oir eso. Pocas son las personas que leen este tipo de articulos. Usted es la primera mesera que lo ha hecho.

Ante tal comentario, Sakura se sonrojó.

-Solo trabajo los fines de semana-dijo con admiración reflejada en su rostro-Estudio botánica con mi amiga Tomoyo, la otra mesera. Sus trabajos realizados han sido muy importantes en la rama de la botánica. Usted es un ejemplo a seguir para nosotras...

**_never was  
and never will be.  
you don't know,  
how you've betrayed me.  
and somehow you've got,  
everybody fooled_**.

El corazón de Shaoran dió un vuelco. Ya habia pasado una vez con otra joven lo que lo llevó a tener su laboratorio fuera de la ciudad. Viendo que se encontraba en una situación semejante decidió terminar de raíz con todo esto.

-Eso me alegra-interrumpió a Sakura-les deseo lo mejor en sus estudios-dijo cortante-Por cierto no debería estar listo el salmón?

-Iré a averiguar-dijo Sakura con un semblante de desilusión y dolor en sus ojos.

**_never was  
and never will be.  
you don't know,  
how you've betrayed me.  
and somehow you've got,  
everybody fooled._**

Shaoran se sintió mal por la respuesta tan cortante que dió, pero era lo mejor, no quería pasar de nuevo por esa mala experiencia.

Al ver que regresaba con el azafate con su cena, Shaoran comentó:

-Se ve delicioso- mintió.

Vió que Sakura no quitaba esa mirada de dolor, eso lo hacía sentir como un completo estúpido! En dos ocasiones había actuado como un ogro, un mosntruo! en una sola noche!. Eso le impedía pedir la cuenta y se vió en la necesidad de tomar a la chica en sus brazos y aliviar su desilusión con besos.

Ese pensamiento lo sobresaltó a lo que prefirió prestar atención a sus delicadas manos femeninas; percatandose que el azafate comenzó a temblar.

Antes de poder acudir a su ayuda el plato salió del azafate.

_**You've got,  
everybody fooled.**_

No podía ser real lo que sucedía...

Pero si lo era...

El plato salió del azafate quedando suspendido en el aire y resignado vió que el plato caía...

Notitas mias:

Que les pareció este capi?

Algo larguito,no? ...pero ya verifique con otros fics y te quedó cortito-dice la hermana de Mitcha-

-Gracias por bajar mi poca autoestima que tengo... hermanita!

-No hay de que!

-mejor vete y dejame terminar si?

-Ay! no! la niña de cristal se quebró.

-Arrrgg!

Bueno despues de esa pequeña peleita...

Donde creen que caerá la cena de Shaoran?

Envien sus respuestas en los reviews por fa.

Me ha costado escribirlo pero bueno esto lo hago con el fin de practicar mi escritura ya que mi fuerte es la lectura y deseo tener capacidad en ambas.

Les comento que esta historia esta basada en una obra que leí y me agrado mucho.Ví que podía adaptarlo a los personajes de SCC y así fué como decidí escribirla. Le hecho algunos cambios para que no resulte como si lo hubiera transcrito todo, sino me arrestarían por violar los derechos de autor jijijijijijijiji :p

Sobre la cancion es la de Lenny Kravitz "Again" se me ocurrio el lunes 310105 mientras estaba comiendo en el burguer king con una amiga, vi el video me llamó la atencion y por que la letra se relacionaba un poco a este capi. La otra cancion es de mi grupo favorito EVANESCENCE! SIIIIIIII! ejem, ejem,cof ,cof...despues de este momento de locura y emocion...la cancion se llama Everybody's fool ( si no les gusto la cancion diganmelo).

**everybody's fool fool**

Ahora deseo agradecer a:

Mayra ( alias "serenity-princess"):gracias por tu review . Te cuento que ya lo tenia escrito desde el viernes :p pero no tenia money para ir a un ciber ya que por el momento no me dejan poner internet en mi casa y queria colocar una cancion de fondo y me costo encontrala. Espero te guste este capi.

kayla-chan: arigatou! yo se que esta carrera que llevo es dificil pero hare lo posible por no dejar a un lado el fic. Con respecto a Shao yo too quiero alguien asi (solo que yo quiero ser mas inteligente que el jijijijiji :p para que yo no este en la luna).

HanaKT: lo que dice Sakura es verdad!(pero para mi al ver a un papi chulo asi solo el verlo me volveria loca!) aunque quien sabe que despues cambie su idea.

Norma: gracias! te envie un correo asi que ya sabes si me puedes hacer el favor sip?

Y a todos los que no me escribieron un review pero lo leyeron ARIGATOU!

Por favor escribanme un review.

DESEO UN REVIEW, ANHELO UN REVIEW NO SEAN MALOS!

si no ...ME CORTO LAS VENAS! (ahi salen perdiendo ustedes por que no sabran la continuacion de esta historia jijijijijii :p)

Por que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo (aunque los proximos capis no seran tan largos por la época de estudios y que como escribí anteriormente me cuesta un poco la escritura pero espero superarlo) y saber que les agrada y que no.

Cuidense.

Nos vemos!

LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

LÚLÚ:p


	3. una sorpresa para Shaoran

Aqui estoy de nuevo! Me alegra que les hay gustado mi capi! ya que al ver al dia siguiente me di cuenta que ya tenía mas de 9 reviews! que bien! les agradezco que me escriban por que eso me hace pensar que hay personas que estan interesadas en mi primerisisisimo fic.

FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! aunque algo tarde pero la intención es la que cuenta, no? por eso este capi es mi regalito para este dia especial.

Al final agradecere a los que me enviaron reviews pues creo que con la intriga que los deje en el capi anterior se mueren por saber que pasó.

Asi que espero que lo disfruten

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Antes de poder acudir a su ayuda el plato salió del azafate.

No podía ser real lo que sucedía...

Pero si lo era...

El plato salió del azafate quedando suspendido en el aire y resignado vió que el plato caía...

**AMANTES INCOMPATIBLES**

Capi 3

Shaoran no queria ver el destino de su cena, asi que solo cerró sus ojos color ámbar esperando lo peor.

De pronto solo sintió algo caliente en su cuerpo que lo hizo estremecer y abrir sus ojos.

Su sorpresa fué que vió que su cena estaba en...

-En las piernas- dijo Touya Kinomoto entre carcajadas.

-Estas bromeando- preguntó Nakuru llevandose las manos a la boca-Verdad?

-Eso quisiera-contestó una apenada Sakura que tomaba un sorbo de su humeante chocolate.

-JA, JA, JA……….entonces……….JA, JA…………tú…………JA, JA ……………él…………JA, JA- trataba de decir Touya pero con tanta gracia que le causaba no podía completar la oración.

-Touya-dijo Nakuru, dandole un codazo.

-Ouch!

-No seas así, no te burles- dijo una seria Nakuru- y dime Sakura………Se enfureció? Qué dijo?

Sakura tomó aire para contestarle.

-Dijo frases que no deseo repetir

-Vamos Sakura dilo, para que puedas desahogarte- dijo Nakuru.

-Esta bien-guardo silencio para tomar valor

Flash Back

Shaoran abrió uno de sus ojos. Al darse cuenta que su cena estaba...en...SUS PIERNAS! solo abrió sus ojos completamente como platos. Poniendose de pie rapidamente para no sentir esa sensación de calor que le quemaba sus muslos.

-MALDICION- gritó enfurecido.

Sakura no podía creerlo. Habia tirado la cena en sus piernas!

- Lo siento tanto-dijo inmediatamente- creame no fué mi intención...

-SI COMO NO-vociferó Shaoran, interrumpiendola-NO ME DIGA QUE TAMBIEN NO ERA SU INTENCION TIRAR LA COPA CON EL VINO!

Sakura solo agachó su cabeza. Realmente no era su intencion el darle un pésimo servicio a su "ídolo" ( por decirlo asi ) si no que el causante de todo eran sus nervios...SUS MALDITOS NERVIOS que habian provocado tal incidente.

Ella solo levanto su vista para ver el rostro encolerizado del científico y esos ojos frios que la observaban y la intimidaban aun mas.

-De veras que lo siento tanto doctor li- dijo en un hilo de voz a punto de llorar- Solo se me resbaló de las manos, realmente no soy tan deficiente...

- No usted no es deficiente- dijo Shaoran.

Esto causo que Sakura detuviera sus inmensas ganas de llorar, creyendo que Shaoran la perdonaria, pero no era asi...

-Usted...ES UN PELIGRO AMBULANTE!...

Fin del Flash Back

- Me dijo tantas cosas feas que pareciera me hubiera dicho hasta de que me iba a morir y que si Dios era piadoso me dejaria reencarnar aunque seria una amenaza para la humanidad- suspiró-en pocas palabras me dijo que era un peligro ambulante, que debería colocarme una etiqueta para advertir a los demas.

Eso causó que Touya y Nakuru comenzaran a reir, haciendo sentir peor a Sakura.

Cuando se calmaron, Sakura dijo con ironía- cuando sepa que soy la guía que solicitó, le dará un ataque.

-Creo que habrá olvidado el "pequeño" incidente- dijo su hermano con el fin de animar a su hermana menor.

-Te ofreciste para pagar la tintorería, no- preguntó Nakuru.

-Claro que si, pero él no aceptó ya que no queria mantener ningun contacto conmigo- hizo una pausa- Saben, el viaje no es lo único que me preocupa, yo se que si no me permite ir sería una lástima, pero lo que más me ofusca es el curso de verano en su instituto de Hong Kong.

Anhelo conseguir el empleo pues con el dinero obtenido podría cubrir mis gastos del próximo año antes de estudiar mi posgrado.

Eso cambió la expresión de su hermano y su esposa. Lo habían olvidado.

-Estoy seguro que Shaoran li no arruinará la especialización de mi hermana por un simple accidente o si? Por que tu serás la mejor alumna de ese curso de verano y la mas capacitada para conseguir ese puesto.

-No lo creo. Pensará que soy muy torpe que arruinaré todo su equipo y muestras que tenga en mis manos.

-Entonces tendrás que demostrarle en este viaje que tú eres la persona que el solicitó, la persona con mayores conocimientos de micología en esta región. No te angusties, ya verás que con tu capacidad harás olvidar a Shaoran li lo de anoche.

Sakura sabía de la nueva area a la que Shaoran li estaba interesado. Era la micología, la cual ella era una gran conocedora de la materia. Ademas de conocer los mejores lugares para recolectar ejemplos del reino Fungi. Sería capaz de darle una oportunidad para demostrarselo?

-Tal vez olvide lo de anoche si el viaje al bosque es un éxito-dijo para animarse- pero creo que cuando me vea explotará y no me dejará ir.

Había otra cosa ademas de su torpeza de anoche que no contó a Touya y Nakuru por que ni ella podía entenderlo.

Cuando Shaoran li y Sakura se encontraton sus miradas hubo una especie de descarga electrica en ellos. Sakura lo tomaba como una reacción al ver a su ídolo pero como explicar la reacción de li ante ella?

No podía ser atracción pues su expresión no lo demostraba.

-Será mejor que comas y dejes de pensar en ello, Sakura. Hablaré con Shaoran li.

Touya era el único que podía ayudarla. Era su hermano: alto, trigueño, ojos cafes, cabellos oscuros. Aunque a veces era algo sobreprotector pero siempre cuidaba de ella desde que sus padres murieron. Para ello consiguió un empleo como guardabosques.

Por su parte, Sakura estudiaba en la universidad de Tokio y solos los visitaba los fines de semana para trabajar como mesera y pasar esos dias en casa de Touya y Nakuru, una mujer hermosa, esbelta (como Sakura), ojos y largos cabellos color marrón ( aunque sus ojos son en un tono mas claro), con quien él se casó hace un año para la enorme satisfacción de ella, eran su única familia.

-_Pase lo que pase todo estará bien_...-susurró Sakura.

-Será mejor que se apresuren- sugirió Nakuru- Yukito en un momento a otro vendrá a recogerlos.

-De veras no quieres acompañarnos, querida- preguntó Touya.

-Por que no vienes Nakuru-inquirió Sakura.

Ella sabía que su cuñada era muy hogareña, pero cuando los acompañaba de viaje era muy divertida. Ademas que era una buena cocinera capaz de preparar alimentos aun en el campo.

-Vamos querida si solo son tres dias acampando bajo las estrellas.

-No querras decir tres dias mojandose con la lluvia sin tener que bañarte, no?. No gracias. Prefiero leer un libro frente a la chimenea con una taza de chocolate a recolectar asquerosos hongos! Eso si que no!

Eso causo gracia en Sakura y Touya pues sabian que Nakuru lo que mas podia detestar eran los hongos. Esos especimenes que le provocaban mareos y nauseas era algo intolerable.

Oyeron el jeep que se estacionaba frente a su casa. Cuando salieron con el equipaje listo vieron a Yukito que los esperaba fuera del auto para ayudarles.

Ellos llevaban lo necesario aunque cada persona era responsable de su mochila que guardaba lo necesario para el viaje: impermeables, tienda de campaña, bolso de dormir ropa extra y otros objetos esenciales.

Yukito fue a su encuentro: era alto como Touya, de cabello gris, ojos cafes y de anteojos. Era el mejor amigo de Touya y estaba al pendiente de Sakura quien ella lo queria como un hermano mayor.

-Veo que traes a Thunder y azabache- dijo Sakura al ver el remolque.

-Por supuesto son necesarios para cargar el equipo-contesto Yukito-No tuviste problema al pedir permiso en la universidad?

-Para nada. Cuando les comenté a los catedráticos sobre el motivo de mi permiso, no se negaron. En cambio, me sugirieron que lo tomara con la mayor responsabilidad y seriedad posible ya que era una maginifica oportunidad.

"_No se imaginaban que esta oportunidad por el momento sería todo un desastre" _pensó Sakura al pasarle las mochilas a Yukito.

-Hablando de oportunidad...Pudiste conocer a Shaoran li anoche- preguntó Yukito mientras terminaba de colocar las mochilas.

Sakura dió un pequeño salto y de mala gana contestó:

-Se puede decir que si-

Sakura pensó que era mejor contarle todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior a Yukito por si ocurría algo desagradable al recoger al científico.

Como se lo esperaba, Yukito se reía a carcajadas al terminar su relato.

-Entonces el no sabe que tu eres su guia?

-Creo que no- respondió apenada-No hubo tiempo para decirselo por decirlo así por que estaba brindandole un pésimo servicio quebrando o derramando algo.

-No me aguanto por ver la cara que pondrá cuando lo sepa.

Yukito no tuvo que esperar mucho. Cuando Shaoran li salía del hotel con sus jeans, camisa de lana y botas, cargando su mochila, se estacionó un jeep en la entrada.

Una distinguible expresión de desmayo se expresó en el científico cuando vió bajar a Sakura con su hermano.

Observandolos con la mirada mas penetrante que tenía aumentaban los latidos en el pobre corazón de Sakura.

De pronto Shaoran puso un rostro de esperanza por que suponía que uno de los hombres sería el guia y que ella preguntaría si podia acompañarlo.

-Buenos dias, doctor li- saludo Sakura son una voz temblorosa esperando que no la notase-Creo que no es necesario preguntarle si me recuerda.

-Tiene toda la razón- contestó con sarcasmo- fué una cena "gloriosa".

-Si lo fué y no fué mi mejor actuación como camarera-contestó de la misma manera. Al ver que no respondió y solo la miró, agregó-El es Touya Kinomoto, mi hermano, el guardabosque con quien estuvo en contacto.

-QUE! SU HERMANO!...

ENTONCES...

Notitas itas miitas :p

Bueno este capi me quedó cortito pero lo hice con el fin de dejarlos en suspenso.

Soy mala jejejejejejejejeje...

Como creen que reaccionará Shaoran?

Dejará ir a Sakura al viaje?

Lo sabran el proximo capi a la misma hora en el mismo canal.

Bueno aunque la hora cambia por que ustedes pueden leerlo a la hora que se les antoje y no es un canal sino una pagina web.

Ahora los agradecimientos:

Pantera-Li: te agradezco por tu review y por el consejito que me diste tratare de no hacerlo muy a menudo dentro de la historia (pero me gusta agradecer a los que me escriben reviews asi que ahi no podre cambiar por que quiero que sepan que los leo y los tomo en cuenta). Ya lei tu fic me parece interesante, continualo que hare lo posible por dejarte un review en cada cap. Espero verte en el msn para darno esos datillos que tu dices.

serenity-princess (may): mira ...mejor dicho lee jijijiji P, debes tener paciencia a mi too me paso eso cuando actualice, asi que no pases todo el dia tratando de abrirlo por que a las 24 horas de actualizar se publica y yo solo actualizo despues de la u como a las 6:30p.m. Ahora ya sabes a donde cayó la cena asi que no se te ocurra comertelo por que si no ya no tendre quien moleste a Sakura y la historia no me quedara igual P.Gracias por tu review y por darme animos.

Thinia milondra: yo se que tengo que actualizar. Este capi lo tenia escrito de hace dias pero el tiempo libre con el que cuento es muy poco, ademas que mi inspiracion es demasiado pobre ( para rematar!) pero hago todo lo posible.Gracias por tu review.

Danielita: ahora ya sabes donde cayó, espero que hayas adivinado.Gracias por tu review.

Norma: holas! gracias por tu review y por ser una superultramegahiper buena amiga espero verte en el msn y que te vaya bien en tus estudios hechale ganas!

sakuya: gracias por que te gusta mi fic. Con respecto a que los hago cortos he aqui mi respuesta: para mi es larguito por que mi escritura es pobre y me gusta dejarlo en intriga, espero me comprendas y que sigas leyendo este fic.

Marina: gracias por que te guste mi fic y lo continuare como sea.

Karla: a ti too gracias por tu review y no lo dejare incompleto.

Lian Lai: que sorpresa! te agradezco por tu review! Necesitaba saber en que estaba mal.

No he insultado a nadie (eso creo) y espero no hacerlo, ya que la información que puse sobre el lago es real y no lo hago con el fin de menospreciar a alguien. Si dices que tengo un gran potencial escondido pues te diré que esta en el lugar más recondito del universo y para poder sacarlo a relucir esta veeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddeeeeeeeeeeeee por el tiempo con el que dispongo y la creatividad e imaginación no son mi fuerte, ni mis aliadas, se complican mas las cosas.

sakurita lee: controla tu otro yo que veo que me irá a buscar al hospital y me ahorrará el transporte de la ambulancia P asi que paciencia que actualizare lo mas pronto posible.

Les comunico que actualizare dentro de mucho por que esto del hospital me quita bastante tiempo y ante todo estan mis estudios y luego mi fic. Espero me comprendan.

( bueno aunque si me dejan mas reviews actualice mas rápido por que eso realmente da animos! ya lo comprobé.)

Nos vemos.

Cuidense.


	4. Corazón de granito

Aqui estoy de nuevo! ya se que me lleve tiempo en actualizar pero he tenido mucho trabajo. Ademas que ya comencé los examenes, laboratorios y otras evaluaciones en la universidad que por cierto seran diarias! hasta que termine el ciclo que es en junio! TT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! snif, snif asi que lo único que me toca es estudiar! pero prometo ( Mitcha levanta su mano derecha y cruzando los dedos de su mano izquierda ) TERMINARLO A COMO DE LUGAR! SI NO DEJO DE LLAMARME MITCHAEL! aunque vaya despacio pero seguro!

Por cierto FELICES PASCUAS! siempre felicito fuera de tiempo jejejejeje 

**Disclaimer: Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, el único propósito es que ustedes lo lean y DEJEN REVIEWS!**...ejem...ejem...

Asi que los dejo con mi cuarto capi...

Que lo disfruten!

Buenos dias, doctor li- saludo Sakura son una voz temblorosa esperando que no la notase- Creo que no es necesario preguntarle si me recuerda.

Tiene toda la razón- contestó con sarcasmo- fué una cena "gloriosa".

Si lo fué y no fué mi mejor actuación como camarera - contestó de la misma manera. Al ver que no respondió y solo la miró, agregó - El es Touya Kinomoto, mi hermano, el guardabosque con quien estuvo en contacto.

QUE! SU HERMANO!...

ENTONCES...

**AMANTES INCOMPATIBLES**

Capi 4

**P**or que no lo había pensado antes. Su H-E-R-M-A-N-O?

Era lógico ya que en esta región los estudiantes de micología eran escasos. Además tenía o mejor dicho debió haberlo deducido anoche cuando le confesó ella que conocía la razón del por que debía levantarse temprano.

Flash Back

Solo traiga la copa ya que no tenía pensado tomarme todo el vino. Además mañana debo levantarme temprano.

Yo... lo sé...- guardó silencio mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Fin del Flash Back

Habia sido un estúpido! como no lo supo antes! ...realmente esa mujer lo perturbaba.

El solo la miró encolerizado, con esos ojos llenos de furia.

Eso hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Sakura, recorriendo un calofrío en su cuerpo, desviando su vista para no sentirse tan asediada por esa mirada que cada vez la sentía mas penetrante y la quemaba por dentro. Ahora presentía que no era solo el curso de verano y el trabajo sus preocupaciones. Era algo más...

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos ( Sakura y Shaoran ) que fue interrumpido por Touya.

Sakura es su guía- dijo con calma y en un tono amistoso - le aseguro que su experiencia como camarera no es nada a comparación con sus conocimientos de micología. Ella es la más capacitada en ese campo. Ella es la persona _idónea _que usted necesita.

IDONEA! - estalló Shaoran - ME ES DIFICIL PENSAR QUE ENCUENTRE UN CHAMPIÑON EN EL MERCADO!

Al oir ese comentario tan ofensivo, el corazón de Sakura se detuvo. Nadie la había humillado de esa manera. Levantó su vista. En sus ojos se veia una ira descontrolada que solo podia ser liberada con decir todo lo que pensaba de él.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar pero Touya le dirigió una mirada que solo ella pudo entender... "_hermanita: no digas nada de lo que despues te arrepentirás, dejamelo a mi" _

Por un momento estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, pero se contuvo. Shaoran li era un cientifico brillante pero como "persona" si podia llamarsele de esa manera, dejaba mucho que desear: Arrogante, descortes, presuntuoso, poco caballeroso eran unas de sus "cualidades" que habria sido muy grato decirselo, pero no valía la pena... por el momento.

Ella es la única micóloga con mayor conocimiento por estos alrededores - continuó con paciencia.

Sakura vió el semblante de su hermano. No habia perdido la compostura como en el caso de Shaoran, su tono de voz era serio y seguro aunque sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario: mostraban indignación y enojo; expresiones que trataba que Shaoran li no las percibiera.

Por su parte Shaoran con la ira que lo carcomía por dentro no le prestó atención.

Yo he recolectado muestras en algunas ocasiones- contonuó Touya- pero no podia ayudarle a encontrar la décima parte de especimenes que Sakura conoce.

Despues del pequeño discurso que dió Touya con respecto a la capacidad de Sakura para la realizacion del viaje, Shaoran comenzó a dudar.

Shaoran dirigió su mirada penetrante a el guardabosques, analizando la situación; su lógica le indicaba que si Touya los acompañaba no tenía de que preocuparse ya que se veia que era una persona responsable y eficiente. Ahora analizando sus emociones, llego a la conclusión que estaba exagerando un poco ( por no decir demasiado ) al tener la idea que con un error que cometia alguien es calificado como alguien inepto o inútil completamente. Sin embargo, esos analisis no le ayudaban en algo con respecto a su oposición y el disgusto que le causaba que Sakura participara en este viaje.

Shaoran solo dejo escapar un profundo suspiro de resignación.

Veo que no hay otra opción. Bienvenida a bordo "señorita" Kinomoto - dijo con sarcasmo haciendo mayor enfasis en la palabra "señorita".

Touya solo observó la cólera que se apreciaba a simple vista en el rostro de Sakura mientras Shaoran la observaba detenidamente esperando una respuesta, rapidamente metió a su hermana al jeep, para evitar una catastrofe nuclear o mejor dicho ser observador en primera fila del fin del mundo o del universo completo entre "esos dos".

Recuerda el curso de verano - dijo Touya para calmarle esa emoción inmersa en ella -Eso es importante, si no fuera por eso le diera una paliza, aunque viendolo bien, todavia esta la oportunidad para hacerlo.

No lo hagas, no seas tonto - murmuró ella.

Las palabras de Touya y la mirada de apoyo acompañado con un guiño que le brindó Yukito hizo que Sakura se calmara y no perdiera el control.

Ahora Sakura tenía la oportunidad ( mejor dicho la única oportunidad ) para demostrarle de lo que era capaz. A medida que su ira desaparecía, la confusión la embargaba. La reacción de Shaoran li era exagerada. Ella no le tiró la cena en sus piernas a propósito (aunque si alguien me tratará de esa manera tirar la cena no es nada )... y él no tenía bases para dudar de sus conocimientos de micología, además su ayudante, Meiling, fué quien la eligió.

Sakura dejó que sus pensamientos viajaran por doquier hasta que Shaoran li ocupó el asiento frente a ella causando cierto recelo pues el observar la espalda de amplios hombros, cuello rígido y el alborotado cabello del científico hicieron que su cerebro funcionara de nuevo al recobrar sus pensamientos, además de provocar que sus sentidos estuvieran mas despiertos en su presencia.

Mientras se conducían hacia el suroeste, Sakura se sintió aliviada cuando comenzó a llover ya que eso era una buena señal que indicaba que las condiciones para la recolección de muestras serían excelentes. Si, por el contrario, las nubes se hubieran dispersado permitiendo que el sol proporcionara su calor, los hongos, que crecieron en la noche, no servirían para el mediodía. Si hubiera ocurrido ese fenómeno, habría decidido dejar la botánica y dedicarse a algo mas predecible como economía o arquitectura, por ejemplo.

Reanimandose al pensar que su suerte comenzaba a cambiar, dirigió su vista para observar el magnífico paisaje que le brindaba el bosque. Sakura al ver tan majestuosidad frente a ella se sumergia en un mundo encantado, que no existia en esta dimensión solo en sus pensamientos: arboles frondosos cubiertos de musgo, variedad de plantas y diferentes tonalidades de verde que adornaban tal paisaje contemplado por sus bellos ojos esmeralda.

La lluvia cesó un poco cuando llegaron al campamento.

Fin del camino- anunció Yukito al apagar el motor del jeep y halar del freno de mano.

Mientras él bajaba a Thunder y Azabache del remolque, Sakura y Touya sacaron el equipo para luego, con la ayuda de Yukito, cargaron a los equinos.

Shaoran li se dedicó a examinar un mapa topográfico del lugar, que habia extendido en una mesa de madera que se encontraba cerca de allí, para ver la ruta a seguir.

Bien - dijo despues de haber observado minuciosamente el mapa, doblandolo- Sugiero que vayamos al Parque Nacional Biwako sin detenernos, señorita Kinomoto, para comenzar la recolección cuando lleguemos.

Esas palabras de su falsa cortesía dichas por Shaoran li no engañaron a Sakura. El "sugiero" no era una sugerencia sino una orden.

Por supuesto, doctor li - contestó con una fingida sonrisa. Había decidido tratarlo con la misma formalidad con que él lo hizo, aunque eso sería muy difícil debido a que en ese lugar tan hermoso esa formalidad era inadecuada.- Hay partes difíciles en el camino pero llegaremos al parque en la tarde, solo esta a diez kilometros de aqui.

Aunque Sakura era de largas piernas, que medía uno setenta, sus pasos eran mas pequeños a comparación de los hombres, siendo ella la que determinaba la velocidad de la marcha de la larga caminata. Los hombres la seguian en fila con los caballos.

Al sumergirse a ese bosque, Sakura experimentaba una tranquilidad indescriptible que la poseía a medida que se adentraban al lugar, liberando todos sus temores y preocupaciones. Era un sitio fresco y apacible que causaba en los visitantes una serenidad inimaginable; serenidad que fué arrebatada para Sakura al sentir la presencia de Shaoran li: científico en quien ella había tenido cierta admiración por sus investigaciones para ayudar a los demás.

Ella habia esperado con ansias este dia, desde que se enteró que habia sido escogida entre varios alumnos destacados para acompañarlo en este viaje. Ahora no solo estaba horrorizada por los resultados de su primer encuentro con el hombre que ella había seguido con interes, si no que estaba decepcionada, no era de menos, si él había sido un descortes al tratarla de esa manera. Durante dos años, desde que publicaran su libro e indagar mas sobre sus trabajos, bastó para tomarlo como ejemplo de como debía ser un científico. Sin embargo, al conocer realmente como era su tan admirable "ídolo" llegó a la conclusión que era uno de esos científicos que estan interesados en las personas como objetos de investigación, no como seres de carne y hueso, con sentimientos! que era algo que Dios no se lo había proporcionado o que no le habían enseñado en la escuela, siendo alguien tan inteligente como era capaz de ser tan frío e insensible con los demás! eso era absurdo! No podía creerlo! era su "ídolo" con corazón de granito! eso le hacía dar a entender que los defectos era lo que convertían a los "ídolos" en simples mortales.

Sakura solo suspiró profundamente y dirigió su vista al cielo para dejar que unas gotas mojaran su rostro y de esa manera apartar esos pensamientos que la abrumaban ya que de algun modo le incomodaba pensar en Shaoran li como hombre y no como científico.

Mientras tanto Shaoran estaba anonadado por tanta belleza que le proporcionaba la madre naturaleza. ( no me refiero a Sakura, yo se que quieren que piense en ella...PERO NOO! todavia no! asi que aguantense!) El observar semejante paisaje llegó a la conclusión que el nombre de Paraíso Escondido eran las palabras exactas para calificar ese lugar; pero al ver a su "guía" frunció su ceño perdiendo todo el encanto del bosque.

En realidad esa joven lo exasperaba y no era solo por haber cometido un error de tirarle la cena en sus piernas si no que el simple hecho de verla su mente divagaba dejando a un lado sus investigaciones y perderse en esos ojos que lo confundía.

Despues de tomar un breve descanso para almorzar, llegaron al parque a la hora prevista.

Luego de buscar un lugar donde acampar, dejar a los caballos y tomar un poco de chocolate para recuperar energías, se dieron a la tarea de recolectar las muestras de hongos que necesitaba Shaoran li.

Con el transcurso del tiempo Shaoran se dió cuenta que Sakura era una experta en la materia ya que sabía donde estaban los especímenes que él buscaba. Ella sabía cuales se encontraban bajo las hojas, en los troncos de los arboles, raices, etc.

El canasto, tubos de ensayo y demas recipientes que llevaron consigo para tal recolección estaban casi llenos cuando Shaoran li hizo una pausa en la búsqueda.

Necesito ampliar mis anotaciones antes de proseguir.

Esta bien - dijo Touya – además debemos instalar el campamento y recoger leña antes que oscuresca.

Si quieren – dijo Sakura a Touya y Yukito – iré a buscar unos hongos comestibles para acompañarlos con las chuletas de cerdo que trajimos.

Ellos aceptaron, asi que Sakura se dirigió a buscar los hongos.

Llegó a la orilla del lago y se dispuso a buscar sus hongos. No necesitó de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo el poder encontarlos. Luego de recolectar la cantidad suficiente para los cuatro decidió regresar al campamento.

Cuando Sakura regresaba al campamento, logró divisar a Shaoran li que caminaba hacia ella; con su cuaderno y su expresión distraída dando a entender que no se había percatado que se dirigia hacia ella.

Sakura solo se detuvo y retrocedió. Tenía que esconderse pues no quería intercambiar ninguna palabra con el sin que antes estuviera presente una tercera persona, pero para su desgracia Shaoran levantó su vista para encontrarse con ella.

Sakura se vió en la necesidad de huir como un ratón hacia la profundidad del bosque, pero el valor hizo que siguiera su camino hacia el campamento.

Shaoran al observar los hongos que ella había recolectado frunció su ceño.

Si son para la comida, espero que no haya recolectado hongos venenosos.- dijo con sarcasmo.

Esa fué la última gota que derramó el vaso! Sakura solo tomo aire.

Tiene que ser tan arrogante y ofensivo todo el tiempo? acaso siente placer ser de esa manera?

Al ver que no obtuvo respuesta alguna siguió su camino conteniendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Ella podía tolerar la arrogancia pero no los insultos. Los hongos que habia recolectado eran faciles de diferenciarlos de los venenosos por su tamaño, forma y color ...eso era algo que hasta él lo sabia! (menos yo!)

Despues de alejarse unos metros, sintió que una mano masculina la detuvo y LA BESO! ( ...ejem... eso quisieran ya que estan los dos solitos pero no pasó! asi que los engañé jejeje... NO LA BESO! no se hagan ilusiones todavía todo a su tiempo )

Suelteme!

No hasta que me haya escuchado.

Pues yo no quiero oir alguna palabra suya! asi que dejeme!

La mano aumentó su fuerza.

No se irá hasta que me haya escuchado – repitió Shaoran.

Si no fuera por el asombro que le causó tan inesperada acción de Shaoran li y las inquietantes sensaciones que le provocaban el estar cerca de él, su ira hubiera aumentado por esa actitud dominante que ejercia el sobre ella.

Le debo una disculpa – dijo Shaoran de manera inesperada.

Esas palabras hicieron que la furia de Sakura se esfumara como cuando el agua se evaporaba con los rayos del sol. Ya no la veía con el ceño fruncido si no que...LE SONREIA! eso si que era increible! no era una sonrisa calida pero si sincera aunque sus ojos se vieran frios.

Realmente siento haber hecho ese comentario – continuo Shaoran. Al ver que ella no oponia resistencia la soltó – Creo que estoy de mal humor pero ese no es su problema.- suspiro e hizo una pausa para agregar- sus conocimientos de micología son amplisimos, no pude tener otra guia mas capacitada para dicha actividad. Pensé que debía decirselo.

Esas palabras dejaron a Sakura en shock! no se esperaba tal comentario! ( a mi tambien! )

Gracias por decir eso – contestó sonriendo con debilidad tratando de ocultar su alivio – Creo que comenzamos mal, siento mucho lo de anoche, doctor li, creame no soy tan torpe.

El sonrió de manera encantadora perdiendo esa frialdad en sus ojos ambares que comenzaron a brillar haciendo destacar sus rasgos varoniles que lo hacian ver mas apuesto que nunca. El cambio de expresión no fué tan grande, pero aun asi, dejó a Sakura sin aliento. ( y a quien no! teniendo alguien que te sonría de esa manera cualquiera se derrite, no? )

Nada ha salido mal hoy, así que le creo – contestó mostrando otra nueva e indescriptible expresión en su rostro – ademas, anoche yo no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos por lo que acepto sus disculpas.

Al oir esas palabras de los labios del doctor li, Sakura se quedó inmovil y con su rostro como un tomate, observó como el científico pasaba junto a ella sin verla.

Asi que no tenia un corazón de granito despues de todo. Solo era un corazón recubierto de piedra.

Nunca había conocido una persona tan misteriosa. El recordar las expresiones de Shaoran li, el verlo tan varonil y apuesto al mismo tiempo, hacia sentir algo dentro de su ser.

NO SAKURA NO PIENSES ESO DE EL! ES UN CIENTIFICO!- dijo una voz dentro de ella.

Eso la hizo volver a la realidad, sacudiendo su cabeza para retirar esos pensamientos, decidió regresar al campamento.

Continuara...

...Saben pensandolo mejor y ya que estoy de buenas, este capi no queda aqui asi que continua...para que sepan que no soy mala... por que si no me matan...sigamos

Touya fué el primero en ver la acumulación de nubes que se aparecia en el cielo.

Creia que llovería dentro de dos días por la tarde – Comentó.

Por lo menos no vendría nada mal una lluvia pasajera para hacer mas fácil la recolección – dijo Sakura al quitarse unos mechones que le imposibilitaban ver el firmamento.

No creo que sea una tormenta, será una simple llovizna – contestó Touya – así que no tienes por que apresurarte con la recolección hermanita. Descansemos.

Asi lo hicieron. Cada uno tomo una roca como asiento mientras observaban a los demas que no habían terminado sus tareas.

Sakura observó como Yukito terminaba de colocar la tienda de campaña, luego de un momento vió a sus alrededores para encontrarse con un ocupado Shaoran li, concentrado en sus anotaciones y rotulando todas las muestras recolectadas ese dia.

Sakura reflexionó en ese momento. "_No puedo creerlo un hombre como Shaoran li tenga esa actitud con alguien que solo por cometer un error ya lo cataloga como un completo inútil. Pero lo que mas me impactó fué que de un momento a otro se disculpa y muestra una faceta completamente diferente a la que me imaginaba, expresarse de una manera tan sincera y humilde, realmente Shaoran li es un hombre impredecible."_

Sakura estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que unos ojos ambarinos la observaban con el ceño fruncido. Al percatarse de ello, solo voteó su vista hacia otro lugar.

Sakura, Sakura – dijo Touya.

Sakura no respondía, eso lo hizo enojar, pero encontró la manera para que le hiciera caso.

Se puso detras de ella, sin que se diera cuenta tomó un poco de aire para decirle:

SAKURA! – y la tocó por la espalda.

AAAAHH! – gritó Sakura, bajando de la roca en la que se encontraba sentada y comenzó a correr, cuando comenzó a oir unas carcajadas que la hicieron voltear a ver.

JA, JA , JA, JA ...JE, JE...JI, JI...JA, JA, JA...

Sakura al ver como su hermano se retorcía de la risa, literalmente, sus manos que estaban en su pecho agitado por aquel susto descendieron hasta sus caderas, para reclamarle:

NO ME ASUSTES DE ESA MANERA, QUIERES! - dijo una enfurecida Sakura.

Es que...JA, JA, JA ...te veias...JE, JE, JE...tan...JA, JA, JA...- trataba de decir Touya.

Eso encolerizó mas a Sakura que solo se dirigió a su hermano para darle un puñetazo en el abdomen a Touya.

Ouch!

Por que me asustaste de esa manera? – preguntó mas calmada

Por que siempre estas pensando en la inmortalidad del sapo.

Sakura iba a darle otro golpe.

Es que te estaba hablando y tu no me respondias.- contestó antes de recibir otro golpe – Tenemos que preparar la cena.

Es verdad.

Ya ves por que te digo que pensas en la inmortalidad del sapo.

Eso causó que Sakura lo viera con el ceño fruncido, pero luego se le fue el enojo, al comenzar a preparar la cena.

La cena pasó sin ninguna novedad.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura vió que el cielo estaba despejado por lo que decidió ponerse a trabajar lo más pronto posible para teminar de recoger todos los especímenes restantes antes que se estropearan.

Luego de un tiempo decidió descansar un momento y comer.

El desayuno no fué muy "suculento" que digamos, quedando hambrientos a las pocas horas de haber digerido los alimentos.

Veo que a nadie se le ocurrió traer una barras de granola, galletas, verdad?- preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo.

Realmente lo hubiera hecho – respondió un hambriento Yukito, al tiempo que se subía al tronco de un árbol que se veía resistente a simple vista, pero engañó a Yukito, ya que al momento que se paró en él, este se estrujó como el papel ( hey! rimó! jiji) causando una estrepitosa caída.

WHOA! – gritó Yukito en el momento que caía.

Sakura y Touya se echaron a reir, pero la gracia no duró mucho, por que vieron las muecas de dolor que expresaba Yukito.

Mi pie... – se quejó

Ambos acudieron a su auxilio, seguidos por Shaoran li. El y Touya ayudaron a Yukito a sentarse.

Touya desamarró las cintas de la bota, sin quitarsela, palpó el tobillo con cuidado.

Por lo que veo no te has fracturado. Te duele? ( la pregunta es obvia, no? )

No! que va! fijate que solo siento cosquillitas! – contestó con sarcasmo- CLARO QUE ME DUELE!

Esta bien, pero no me respondas de esa manera que mira que te estoy ayudando o quieres que te deje aqui tirado! – respondió Touya que ya se estaba enojando.

Yukito iba a replicar, pero la voz autoritaria de Shaoran li, lo calló.

Basta los dos!- dió un suspiro para luego agregar con calma – pudo lastimarse el talón, por lo que será necesario colocarle una férula.

Tiene razón – dijo Touya – Te colocaremos una férula para luego sacarte de aqui.

Esta bien – dijo un adolorido Yukito.

Sakura puedes buscar algo que nos sirva de tablilla? – preguntó Touya.

Sakura asintió y fué en busca de lo que le había pedido su hermano.

Luego de una hora Yukito estaba inmovilizado de su miembro y montado en Thunder, mientras Touya se encaramaba en Azabache.

No es necesario que vengan con nosotros – dijo Touya – solo me llevara unas cuantas horas en llevarlo a casa para que Nakuru se encargue de él y lo lleve a un médico. Así que no se preocupen vendré lo mas pronto posible. Ustedes se quedaran terminando de recolectar las muestras.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al unísono.

Continuara...

No me pude resistir en volverlos a dejar con el suspenso... jejejeje ... es que realmente soy mala...

Fiu! Ahora si! este capi si me hizo sudar de lo lindo! mas esa palabra impredecible! no se por que se me habia olvidado, me llevé como MEDIA HORA! tratando de acordarme de ella! se que sonará raro de mi que todas dirán: uy! que niña mas rara  que se le olvide eso, pero asi soy yo, de repente se me olvida y que? por lo menos trato de acordarme! ( aunque en un examen no me quedo en una pregunta una eternidad por que si no ya no me queda tiempo para contestar las demas)

Si que me ha costado bastante escribir este capi! ( aunque habia comenzado a escribirlo la misma noche que publique el tercero P ).

En fin, creo que no se esperaban muchas cosas como la de Touya que no se mostró tan celoso, que no perdiera la cordura, que asustara asi a Sakura (la accion de Touya es la misma que hago con mi hermana) y que ella reaccionara de esa forma ( aunque cuando me molestan yo hago lo mismo jeje). Tambien, alguien tan frío cambiara de actitud repentinamente.

Por cierto, a Sakura la hice de esa estatura por que si Shaoran es alto y se me ocurre juntarlos a mi parecer no se va a ver muy simétrico, es decir, se van a ver disparejos ( no trato de ofender a nadie, si no que ese es mi punto de vista) Y si es una de mis parejas favoritas haré lo posible por que se vean bien!

Creo que estan felices por que hice que Shaoran dejara ir a Sakura verdad?

Por que si no estuviera muetita muetita, no? ( aunque ya me dijeron que me matarian, pero como no saben donde vivo, esta dificil que me encuentren jijijiji)

Que pasará con Sakura y Shaoran en el bosque, sin la presencia de Touya y Yukito? Seguira Shaoran tratandola bien? Sakura cometerá otro error ya que no hay una tercera persona? ( bueno aunque ustedes y yo somos la tercera persona pero ellos no se dan cuenta jejejejiji P)

Ahora los agradecimientos ( como siempre ) para que sepan que si los leo y tomo en cuenta las criticas constructivas y destructivas ( que gracias a Dios no me han escrito! pero que si se da el caso no me enfadaré por que uno aprende de los errores y a veces no nos damos cuenta hasta que otro nos lo dice )

Pantera-Li: Que mala onda que borraran tu fic! Lo único que te toca es volverlo a publicar, a menos que hayas borrado los archivos ahi si metiste la pata!jijijijijiji, así que yo como buena amiga te los mandé para que tuvieras una idea de lo que habias escrito.

Realmente te agradezco que seamos amigas y que me hayas aceptado en tu msn!

Se me olvidaba FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! OMEDETO! (creo que asi se escribe) ves que cumpli mi promesa? Este es mi regalo de cumple para ti! que la pases superultramegahiper bien con los que te rodean.

Espero que vengas algun dia a mi pais ya que ir hasta alla esta dificilin tin tin...

Ahora con respecto a tu comentario Shaoran es demasiado malo con Sakura pero asi son las cosas por que en cierta manera se lo merece ella ya que cometió unos errores por no decir horrores! y esperate a ver lo que pasa en el bosque!realmente va a pasar algo "intereseante" jejejeje.

Sabes te ries como Tomoyo y eso me causa mucha gracia jijijiji...ejem...gracias por tu review y que sigas leyendo este fic.

Maron-chan2: Gracias por decir que salió bien la parte de la cena! Eso que Sakura no sea atolondrada en el bosque lo sabras dentro de poco aunque Shaoran no se queda atras...ejem...me estoy adelantando a los hechos, asi que mejor cierro mi boquita.

Sigue leyendo el fic. Saludos a ti tambien.

thinia milondra: yo los dejo cortos para dejarlos en suspenso por que a mi me gusta jijijijiji!( tambien por que a mi me han hecho eso asi que era hora que yo lo hiciera jejejeje) con respecto a tus disculpas las acepto y te perdono ( pero ya no lo vuelva a hacer, pajas!) ha sido el review mas corto que me hayan escrito para pedir que actualizara, pero ya ves aqui estoy actualizando.

Espero verte en el msn y estudie!

Itziar: gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic! (Mitcha se sonroja )...ejem... Con respecto a Sakura pobrecita! por que sabes que los nervios traicionan ( yo que soy experta en eso te lo digo) y con Shaoran yo tambien me enojaria por eso. Ya sabras lo que pasara en el bosque asi que no te aflijas que ya lo sabras. Espero que sigas leyendolo.

Kayla-chan: Sip se pone mas interesante. Ahora Shaoran ya sabe que Sakura es hermana de Touya! quien lo diría!jijijijijiji. Gracias por darme animos y claro que lo continuare! Saluditos itos a ti tambien.

Norma: Amiguita! - Gracias por decirme que me quedó bonito el capi! y tambien por comprenderme por que ya te diste cuenta de mi horario que no es nada tranquilo que digamos...jeje...Espero verte en el msn y que estudies muuuuuuuuchoooo ( por que no creas que se me ha olvidado el examencito que tenemos pendiente). Espero le sigas el hilo a la historia.

waterlily lozania: gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic! y yep lo continuare a como de lugar! Sabes hasta el miércoles de la semana pasada salió tu review; si yo no lo hubiera checado no te agradeceria. Por eso entro a ver todos los reviews para agradecer a todititos.

serenity-princess: controlate! cuando termine el fic te lo voy a regalar con todo y chonga! jijiji (chonga moño ) sabes tienes un animo bipolar por que despues que babeabas por Shaoran me dices que actualice y pones una cara como de enojada por que será jeje :p. ( espero no haber sido grosera con decir eso si no dimelo por medio de un review, por que a veces me dicen que soy grosera y no me doy cuenta ) Gracias por decir que me esta que dando bonito ito!

Helen Sakura Li: No me mates! tengo mucha vida por vivir!( Mitcha se arrodilla ) quiero ser doctora, que mi mom me deje sacar el auto, terminar mi fic y otras cosas mas! Gracias por decir que escribo bien...y si...EVANESCENCE! ( aunque no se que significa eso de " Rulz", espero que me lo expliques en otro review, sip?) ademas de pensar eso de mi. Espero encontarte en el msn ( si es que me dejas que te agregue, sip? )mejor agregame tu por que no se cual es el tuyo, no sale en tu bio. El mio es mitchaelr ( arroba y todo lo demas, es hotmail!)

Por cierto que fic mas interesante el que escribes aunque es algo atrevido (por cierto una observacion usted se abrevia ud. no usd.que yo sepa) es para que seas una mejor escritora, mira que ya te deje dos reviews!

HanaKT: Gracias por que te guste mi fic y por que te haya hecho reir! Sakura es torpe pero ya lo dije que es por los nervios. SS empezo con el pie izquierdo pero ya cambiara de pie jijijii ( eso si no se me ocurre empeorar mas las cosas) Ahora ya sabes la reaccion de Shaoran, espero me escribas un review.

Se me olvidaba ya lei tu fic S de soberbio es que ya me habia llamado la atención pero no habia tenido tiempo de leerlo por mis estudios ( es verdad! palabra! no creas que estoy buscando excusas!) asi que aqui escribo los comentarios para que sepas lo que pienso: en el cap. 10 que sello mas raro? serÿ  es que bueno si "eso" es como un sello jejeje.para la mujer... Cap. 11 yo si entendi lo que dijo Sakura al reclamarle a Shaoran. Cap. 12 que significa OOC? se que sonara extraño que yo sepa nada pero preguntando se llega a Japón, no? (o es de otra manera jejejeje). Asi que respondeme esa preguntita por que deseo saber, sip? Y al decir que Sakura va a 5º de secundaria, que edad tiene ella? Sabes te pregunto por que en mi pais no se habla de secundaria, ni de preparatoria; si no que tercer ciclo, bachillerato etc. Responedeme por medio de un review, por fis!

aleirbagpotter: Realmente cumpliste tu promesa, arigato! yep los nervios son los malos, ellos son los culpables de todo: cuando tienes un examen, le enseñas la libreta de notas a tus padres, cuando se te declara alguien, etc. Sip Shao es un cuero pero asi de enojadito no me gusta . Espero que me sigas escribiendo reviews! y recuerda todo a su medida ( ya sabes a que me refiero)

Bueno esos son todas las que me escribieron por que niños no veo por aqui, aunque sería bueno escuchar la opinión de un macho de arrecho! como dicen en Mexico ( yo no soy de alli )

Uppss... se me olvidaba alguien que me escribió el 250305...

Lian Lai: Arigato! por dejarme un review ( que por poco no te agradezco por que ya iba a publicarlo pero verifique los reviews y paff! de la nada salió el tuyo :) ) yo no sabia que realmente mis capis quitan el hastio del día, no creía tener ese poder juajuajua ( Mitcha se frota las manos jejejejeje) y eso de mi futuro creo que no existe por que asi como dejé este ya no voy a ser una criatura de Dios viviendo en este mundo de alegrías, tristezas y todas las ironías que existen el este mundo. Espero que te guste este capi.

En general agradezco que digan que les gusta el fic y que es una nueva faceta de esta parejita. Realmente muchas gracias!

Por favor se los suplico DEJEN REVIEWS!

yo se que hay gente que ha leido pero no deja reviews haganlo por que eso hace que tenga mas animos para escribir. ( No importa si lo dejan sin nombre, porfa haganlo)

Actualizare hasta que tenga muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchoooooooooooosssssssss reviews si no no hay capi!

por lo menos unos cincuenta! pido mucho verdad pero yo se que se puede por que...juntos todo es posible...uy! ya estoy hablando como en la teletón P

REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

APAGA YA ESA COSA!- dice la mom de Mitcha.

Ya voy, solo escribo esto –

ESO ME LO DIJISTE HACE UNA HORA!APAGALO SI NO...

Mitcha se asusta :s

Asi como van las cosas creo que no me van a dejar escribir el quinto capi

QUE TE DIJE!

continuara...

Cuidense

luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Ja ne!

P.D Se me olvidaba!.Estoy haciendo una encuesta y es sobre como quieren que escriba el nombre de Shaoran ( esto es para ver si cambio su nombre). Opciones:

a) Shaoran li

b) Shaoran Li

c) Shaoran Lee

d) Syaoran li

e) Syaoran Li

f) Syaoran Lee

g) o primero el apellido y despues el nombre

h) otros

Ya se que les estoy dando mucha lata pero es que quiero perfeccionar este fic por fis dejen sus respuestas en el review.


	5. Una astuta Sakura

Mitcha llega a su habitación ve la computadora, se sienta en su cama, toma un libro.

Pasan diez minutos, vuelve a ver la computadora, "tengo que escribir el quinto capi" pensó.

- Bah! No tengo ganas!

Se retira de su habitación para ir a comer.

Al día siguiente, se levanta y de nuevo ve la máquina. " Tienes que escribir el quinto capi!" dice una voz.

- hoy no, forget it!

Se alista para ir a la universidad.

(En la tarde.)

Llega de la universidad, cansada, "Mitcha ahora si tienes que escribirlo!"

-QUE NO TENGO GANAS! ¬¬# ARGGGHH!

" Esta bien pero no te enojes!"

(Una semana después)

"AHORA SI TIENES QUE ESCRIBIRLO!" dice con voz amenazadora.

-si no que?-contesta Mitcha en el mismo tono.

-sufrirás el resto de tus días…….muajajajajaja….. Atacaré tus puntos débiles!

- NOOO! NO LO HAGAS! T.T...esta bien lo haré. – contestó, resignándose.

Mitcha se sienta frente a la computadora……….pasan diez minutos……..media hora……

-ARGHHH!NO SE ME OCURRE NADA DE NADA!...- dijo levantándose de la silla-tumorrín tumorron lo haré. Jejeje XD

-COMO QUE TUMIRRIN TUMORRON! ¬¬#...VEN ACA!Y.Y- exclamó esa voz.

- Atrápame! Jijijiji

No tardaron mucho en atraparla. La inmovilizan a la silla con cadenas.

-Ahora si! TERMINALO!

Mitcha suspira, resignándose a escribir.

**Disclaimer: Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, el único propósito es que ustedes lo lean y DEJEN REVIEWS!**...ejem...ejem...

Luego de una hora Yukito estaba inmovilizado de su miembro y montado en Thunder, mientras Touya se encaramaba en Azabache.

- No es necesario que vengan con nosotros – dijo Touya – solo me llevara unas cuantas horas en llevarlo a casa para que Nakuru se encargue de él y lo lleve a un médico. Así que no se preocupen vendré lo mas pronto posible. Ustedes se quedaran terminando de recolectar las muestras.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- dijeron Sakura y Shaoran al unísono.

**AMANTES INCOMPATIBLES**

Capi 5

**A**l escuchar cada uno su repuesta, se encontraron sus miradas, pero Sakura la desvió primero pues no quería ver esos ojos que irradiaban ira.

Touya sabía que eso no era bueno. El dejar a su hermana con el científico, pero era la única opción ya que si solo iba él regresaría mas rápido al campamento mientras ellos terminaban la recolección.

Se acercó a su hermana para susurrarle:

- No te preocupes, vendré lo más pronto posible. Tu solo concéntrate en tu trabajo y demuéstrale a Shaoran Li quien es Sakura Kinomoto!

- Esta bien. – contesto Sakura con resignación.

Touya emprendió su viaje con Yukito.

Sakura observó de reojo a Shaoran Li y vio que no estaba muy contento cuando los dos hombres desaparecieron por el camino.

Tenía el ceño fruncido. (Ya se le hizo maña -.-)

- Será mejor que continuemos con el trabajo – ordenó.

Sakura solo asintió debido a que ahora se encontraban los dos solos, ella presentía que con solo decir "si" haría estallar a Shaoran Li.

Todo el trabajo lo hicieron en silencio. Se notaba que ninguno quería intercambiar palabras: uno por que Shaoran estaba enojado y la otra por los nervios de Sakura al decir una frase inapropiada.

Era obvio que la tregua había terminado, causando en Sakura una intimidación por que se sentía como un títere siendo manejada en contra de su voluntad y aguantar todos los menosprecios e insultos por parte de Shaoran Li. Se sorprendió que repentinamente experimentara un sentimiento de resentimiento hacia él por que con una palabra o una mirada la hacía feliz o la deprimía.

El tiempo transcurría.

Llegando a la tarde, Shaoran Li pidió o mejor dicho ordenó un descanso ya que necesitaba organizar sus apuntes y las muestras.

- Hemos recolectado varias muestras. Creo que es suficiente – dijo li mientras guardaba las muestras en un canasto- Gracias a su habilidad para la identificación, el trabajo de recolección ha concluido.

Sakura solo asintió ya que no cabía en su mente que Shaoran Li fuera capaz de felicitarla dos veces! Desde que su hermano y Yukito se marcharon él se volvió frío y distante dando a entender que no quería estar con ella en el bosque.

Mientras regresaban al campamento, Sakura sentía un pequeño alivio por que su viaje había sido un éxito en el aspecto laboral, pero en los demás aspectos no se podía decir lo mismo, era todo lo contrario.

Hubo un cambio de clima repentino, que no era favorable para ellos. El cielo comenzó a oscurecer, nubes cerraban los espacios claros en el firmamento y a lo lejos se escuchó un trueno seco.

- Es extraño – comentó Sakura – Creí que llovería dentro de dos días.

- Esta es la excepción – contestó Li– será mejor que nos pongamos los impermeables.

Tuvieron que hacerlo de prisa por que una repentina lluvia los estaba mojando.

De pronto, un rayo iluminó el firmamento para luego oír el estallido de un trueno, causando en Sakura un pequeño calofrío (como siempre Sakura tan miedosa ¬¬) que hizo toparse a Shaoran Li. Este solo sintió el temor en la joven y se volteó. Sakura, al sentir esa mirada tan penetrante y ver que estaba sujeto a...SU CAMISA! - POR DIOS!- exclamó soltándola de inmediato, apenada, con sus mejillas con un leve tono rosa y con la vista en el suelo se disculpó; pero no escuchó respuesta de Li.

Al llegar al campamento, buscaron cobijo en un toldo que lo utilizaban para la cocina.

- Su hermano estaría loco si piensa en regresar con esta tormenta.

- Estoy de acuerdo – contestó Sakura – seguro se quedará en el jeep hasta que se calme.

-Gomen!... lo dejo hasta aquí por que tengo que ir a comer jeje.

- Vas a regresar verdad? ¬¬

- si, que creías? ¬¬

- mas te vale!... si no…..

- ya se, ya se…… me harás sufrir.

-correcto!

(Pasado diez minutos)

-Ya vine! continuemos! por cierto que calooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrr! Y ellos que están tan en esa lluvia se la deberían pasar de lo lindo…….en que estábamos?...ah si…

- Su hermano estaría loco si piensa en regresar con esta tormenta.

- Estoy de acuerdo – contestó Sakura – seguro se quedará en el jeep hasta que se calme.

- Tal vez – murmuró – Pero, que pasará si no lo hace? Si se preocupa por nosotros y decide regresar a buscarnos? Pueda que se quede atrapado en el camino – hizo una pausa – será mejor que lo busquemos. (Que raro ver a Shaoran tan preocupado ¬¬)

Sakura estuvo a punto de decirle que su hermano ya estaba "grandecito" para cuidarse por si solo, pero conocía que Touya es muy sobre protector con ella y saber que se quedaría con "él" sería capaz de regresar en plena tormenta. Aunque también reconoció que Shaoran Li no quería pasar la noche a solas con ella. Al principio quiso reír. No debería ser al contrario? Pensándolo bien no era gracioso. Acaso él la encontraba poco atractiva? o que llegaría a pasar "algo" entre ellos? ( eso quisieran ustedes, verdad, pero ya se darán cuenta jejeje...que manía la que tengo de adelantarme a los hechos XP XD ) Esta última pregunta hizo teñir de rojo las mejillas de Sakura, dando gracias que había frío para tomarlo como excusa si él le preguntaba por el color de su rostro.

- De acuerdo – contestó - vamos en busca de Touya.

- Pero antes comamos – decidió él...como siempre sin consultarle – dejamos las muestras bien empaquetadas ya que con este clima permanecerán en buenas condiciones, hasta mañana.

- Esta bien – contestó con un tono de desacuerdo.

Shaoran notó la respuesta de Sakura.

- Pasa algo?.

- Nada, excepto que, deberíamos llevar las bolsas de dormir y las tiendas, por si no llegamos al campamento y tengamos que pasar la noche en el bosque.

Shaoran solo la miró como si le hubiera dicho que solo comerían gusanos y sapos fritos. (Tan ricos que son! envueltos con huevo jeje...No vayan a creer que a mi me gustan! NOOOO:p XD )

- De acuerdo – contestó – las llevaremos.

Touya y Yukito llegaron a la casa.

- Qué pasó?- preguntó una sorprendida Nakuru, al ver que Yukito venía apoyado en Touya, renqueando.

- Yukito estaba sobre un tronco de un árbol…… se veía resistente…..-comenzó Touya.

- Pero no lo fue…..- continuó Yukito- caí…….

- Y he aquí los resultados…..- finalizó Touya. – así que necesito que lo lleves al doctor.

- Esta bien- contestó Nakuru – solo contéstame una pregunta simple.

- Dime- dijo Touya imaginándose lo que su querida esposa le preguntaría.

- Me pides que lleve a Yukito al médico por que Sakura esta con el científico, verdad? – preguntó una astuta Nakuru, para molestar a su esposo ya que se divertía por la sobreprotección hacia su hermana y mucho mas cuando se trataba de "hombres".

Touya iba a contestarle de manera "cortés", pero Yukito se adelantó.

- Nakuru…… Touya tiene que hacer lo que un hermano tiene que hacer.

Touya le agradeció con la mirada a su amigo y se marchó.

La tormenta fué violenta, el viento, los relámpagos que iluminaban el bosque y los truenos que eran mas ensordecedores, semejaban al diluvio descrito en la Biblia, causando que Sakura tuviera no miedo, si no pánico, pero no lo mostraría a Shaoran Li ya que se burlaría de ella y tenía que demostrarle quien era Sakura Kinomoto: una joven estudiosa, respetuosa, amigable y ante todo valiente! Que era algo muy difícil manifestarlo en la presencia de un hombre que la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

Sakura caminaba con rapidez entre la oscuridad que desaparecía con las linternas. Era tan fuerte la tormenta que los árboles hacían lo posible de cubrirlos del agua al igual que sus impermeables, todo sus cuerpos estaban secos a excepción de sus rostros. Cada vez avanzaba a mayor velocidad, pues quería escapar de ese hombre que la seguía al mismo tiempo que él no quería permanecer más tiempo con ella. ¡Famoso botánico! Con sólo conocer Shaoran Li ya estaba más que segura que ya no desearía conocer a otro.

Avanzaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a un arroyo. Sakura vio que las piedras que se veían en la superficie de ese riachuelo estaban cubiertas por el agua, lo que a simple vista se observaban que la superficie de ellas era resbalosa.

- No se mueva – ordenó Shaoran – Pasaré primero y luego le lanzaré una cuerda.

No había terminado de decir el plan a seguir, cuando vio a una intrépida Sakura que había saltado hacia la primera piedra. Ella lo hizo con el fin de demostrarle que no era cualquier niña y que mucho menos necesitaba de su ayuda pues ella conocía ese arroyo desde pequeña. ( a continuación viene la letra de la canción "Stupid Girl" de Garbage, para darle mayor realce a la escena..que lo disfruten!)

_**You pretend you´re high  
You pretend you´re bored  
You pretend you´re anything  
Just to be adored  
And what you need  
Is what you get**_

- No es necesario – contestó Sakura desde donde se encontraba, con una expresión desafiante, agregó – He pasado este arroyo muchas veces en diferentes circunstancias y esta no será la excepción. Así que no necesitaré de su ayuda, gracias.

Al voltearse para ver el camino por delante, se preocupó ya que el arroyo no estaba como otras veces ella lo había atravesado: estaba crecido; pero no le dijo nada al respecto a Shaoran Li por una razón muy simple: quería demostrarle que ella era una mujer autosuficiente, que no necesitaba de su ayuda para atravesar el arroyo mucho menos para otra cosas ( ASI SE HABLA COMPAÑERA!...ups!...gomen!)

_**Don´t believe in fear  
Don´t believe in faith  
Don´t believe in anything  
That you can´t break**_

Así que se armó de valor y saltó a la siguiente piedra.

Tan concentrada estaba en demostrarle a Shaoran Li su agilidad que cuando cayó en la segunda piedra no se logró equilibrar lo suficiente, patinando en la mojada superficie. Se balanceó, girando sus brazos en el aire para estabilizarse. No podía creer lo que sucedía. De reojo vio a Shaoran Li que la estudiaba detenidamente las pericias que hacía frente a él, con un gesto de gracia.

Casi logró equilibrarse, pero el pie que la sostenía, resbaló y cayó en el arroyo estrepitosamente.

Permaneció sentada en ese arroyo, con todo su permeable flotando a su alrededor, por un largo y humillante momento, esperando que el arroyo fuera demasiado profundo para ahogarse en él y de esa manera dejar de verse como una tonta ante Shaoran Li ( levante la mano quien no ha deseado que se lo trague la tierra cuando suceden cosas vergonzosas? -.-U), mientras que éste la observaba con una mirada graciosa y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios que lo hacía ver juvenil y atractivo, aunque para Sakura en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no eran las apropiadas para admitir que se veía bien esa expresión en él, mas bien esperaba que volviera a ser el hombre serio y hostil de siempre. Lo único que ella deseaba es que se fuera y la dejara en paz.

_**You stupid girl  
You stupid girl  
All you had you wasted  
All you had you wasted**_

Shaoran abrió sus labios para articular palabra.

-UNA PALABRA!- gritó Sakura – sólo diga una y le juro que……. le arrancaré la lengua con mis propias manos – sentenció con voz amenazadora mientras se ponía de pie, furiosa.- no estoy jugando.

Shaoran ante esa amenaza ni se inmutó. Sólo causó que su sonrisa se borrara para volver a su semblante frío. Cruzándose los brazos cuestionó:

-Estoy seguro que usted me considera el culpable de su caída?

- No fíjese…… creo que son los árboles los culpables….- contestó Sakura sarcásticamente - CLARO QUE SI!- Estalló – usted es le culpable de esto y todo lo demás! INCLUYENDO EL PEQUEÑO "INCIDENTE " DE LA CENA!- Caminó hasta la orilla – me alegro que cayera en sus malditas piernas!

Shaoran cruzó el arroyo con agilidad hasta llegar al otro extremo, provocando que a Sakura le salieran chispas e hiciera puño cada una de sus manos, tratando de evitar tomar su cuello para asfixiarlo en ese momento.

_**  
What drives you on (What drives you on)  
Can drive you mad (Can drive you mad)  
A million lies to sell yourself  
Is all you ever had**_

-Es su culpa- insistió – por que usted es el ser mas insoportable que haya conocido.

- Y el hecho que lo sea, provoca su torpeza…….es interesante- comentó con sarcasmo, llevándose su mano a la barbilla.

Ahora se burlaba de ella!

- Bingo! – Contestó en el mismo tono – De no haber creado una idea tan elevada acerca de usted, que en este momento ha sido borrada completamente, no me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa y actuado tan ridículamente…..creo que ya aprendí la lección Gracias a Dios!

- Oh! Vaya – hizo una pausa – creo que no es necesario seguir discutiendo acerca de su torpeza.- Sakura iba a replicar, pero Shaoran Li se adelantó.

- Será mejor que se cambie – sugirió – puede resfriarse.

Eso sulfuró más a Sakura ya que era lógico que se resfriaría, si estaban en plena tormenta!

- ACASO CREE QUE SOY UNA TONTA NIÑA MOCOSA? CLARO QUE ME VOY A RESFRIAR SI NO ME CAMBIO!

- Entonces que se vea- expresó Li. – Ahí hay un lugar donde puede cambiarse.

Sakura no refutó, dirigió su vista hacia donde él señalaba. Era un lugar bastante protegido de la lluvia, situado a uno metros del arroyo. Con la cabeza en alto, pasó a un lado del científico. Antes de llegar ella le sentenció:

- No vuelva a ver hacia acá, entendido?

- Me cree capaz? – inquirió con una ceja levantada.

- Por supuesto……de muchas cosas más.

_**  
Don´t believe in love  
Don´t believe in hate  
Don´t believe in anything  
That you can´t waste**_

El no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque ella ya se había marchado.

"Esta joven me está sacando de quicio!" pensó, dándose media vuelta. De repente pensamientos lujuriosos invadieron su mente. Sacudió su cabeza para poder deshacerse de ellos. "Li no pienses de esas cosas!" se reprendió a si mismo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura llegaba al sitio, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido. Una vez protegida por la lluvia, se quitó el impermeable por la cabeza y se despojó de la mochila. Cual fue su sorpresa al saber que había olvidado correr el cierre y sus ánimos cayeron al suelo al ver los resultados. El agua había penetrado la cubierta que protegía el bolso de dormir y se filtró. Por consiguiente, su ropa estaba mojada. El material con que estaba hecho el bolso era resistente al agua, pero no impermeable, dos términos muy diferentes. En pocas palabras, el bolso de dormir y toda su ropa estaban empapados y flotando dentro de la mochila, literalmente, mientras ella permanecía sentada presa de la vergüenza. Fue una estupidez; aunque la idea de cruzar el arroyo como una gacela, no se quedaba atrás, era muy difícil decidir cual de las dos fue la peor.

_**You stupid girl  
You stupid girl  
Can´t believe you fake it  
Can´t believe you fake it**_

- Que sucede? – preguntó Shaoran Li. Al no obtener respuesta, se volvió para encontrar a una Sakura con la mirada perdida en su equipo.

"Que sucede?", pensó Sakura. " Nada, no pasa absolutamente nada". Solo que había perdido la oportunidad de hacer su especialización y que probablemente sufriría una neumonía. A excepción de eso, todo estaba de maravilla.

Cuando él llegó donde Sakura se encontraba, ésta no se digno a mirarlo. Si Shaoran Li se atrevía a burlarse de nuevo, lo golpearía…..aunque estaba también la posibilidad de ponerse a llorar que era lo mas seguro.

El adivinó lo que sucedía con un simple vistazo. Al ver semejante desastre, dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Supongo que esto también es culpa mía

- No – susurró, humillada, temblando del frío que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.- Fue un descuido.

- No es momento de lamentarse.- dijo Shaoran Li, mientras se despojaba de la mochila de prisa.- Tengo una camisa de lana, y unos calcetines que puede ponerse. Yo instalaré la tienda entre estos dos árboles y tenderé mi bolso de dormir. Quiero que se meta en él para calentarse.

- Que hará usted mientras tanto?

- Iré a buscar leña. Todavía hay un poco de luz, si ha esto se le puede llamar luz. Encenderé una fogata aquí para poder secar nuestras ropas y mantenernos calientes, para luego proseguir.

- De acuerdo – contestó Sakura, obediente, sorprendida de que él no se burló de ella. Esta vez si se merecía un sermón.

Touya iba manejando el jeep dirigiéndose al campamento. No conducía a alta velocidad pues el camino era resbaloso, además la poca visibilidad le impedía avanzar con mayor rapidez, enfureciéndose a cada segundo que transcurría.

De pronto atinó a ver que había un "pequeño" obstáculo impediría proseguir. Ese inconveniente no era más que el puente que tenía que cruzar había desaparecido, literalmente, por que el río rebasó su cauce cubriéndolo por completo con sus aguas; por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que detenerse y esperar que volviera todo a la normalidad.

Temblaba sin cesar cuando se despojaba de todas sus prendas de vestir que estaban completamente mojadas. "Eres una completa idiota Sakura!" se reprendía a si misma mientras se alborotaba el cabello para que se secara más rápido. Se metió en el bolso de Shaoran Li para calentarse. Ya en su interior, escuchaba los ruidos que el hacía afuera, los truenos y la tormenta que golpeaba la tienda. Con este tipo de tormenta, no cabía la menor duda que Touya estaba dentro del jeep pasando la tormenta, sin pensar que ellos fueran lo bastante tontos como para dejar el campamento, sin saber que había acertado en la primera afirmación.

_**Don´t believe in fear  
Don´t believe in pain  
Don´t believe in anyone  
That you can´t tame**_

La bolsa de Shaoran Li realmente era amplia y acogedora, además que tenia un agradable aroma masculino. Sakura se acomodó para abrigarse mejor. Poco a poco se fueron cerrando sus parpados…….

La brisa fría que golpeó su rostro la sobresaltó. Shaoran Li se encontraba con su rostro y sus hombros dentro de la tienda. Sakura se incorporó en un codo, para despabilarse; los rasgos masculinos y atractivos de él se acentuaban con la lluvia y la poca luz que lo iluminaban, que lo hacían verse más viril que nunca. Sakura estaba vestida solo con la camisa verde, sin usar otra prenda debajo de ella, sintiéndose nerviosa. Sin embargo, recordó que Shaoran Li no estaba interesado en mujeres semidesnudas……..y mucho menos en una llamada Sakura Kinomoto. Esa reflexión provocó un sonrojo y sentirse desilusionada sin saber la razón.

- Donde está el tubo de _fire ribbon_?- preguntó, secándose con una mano la cara.

- El …._.fire_…..el _fire ribbon_? – repitió, tartamudeando. Recordó que lo había guardado pero….en donde?

- Si el _fire ribbon_…- insistió, rodando sus ojos, impaciente y como que si hablara con una oligofrénica, añadió – usted sabe, esa sustancia que es utilizada para encender fuego en bosques mojados.

Sakura se ruborizó.

- Yo….-dijo.

- Usted? – inquirió Shaoran Li, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Yo……- de repente lo recordó. Lo guardó en la mochila de Touya la cual se encontraba con las demás cosas en el lago. – Oh no!- se lamentó, desapareciendo su sonrojo con una expresión de culpabilidad, llevándose su mano a la frente- lo dejé en el campamento.

_**You stupid girl  
You stupid girl  
All you had you wasted  
All you had you wasted**_

Shaoran abrió sus ojos como platos llevándose la mano al rostro que al retirarla mostraba un ceño como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

- ESTO ES EL COLMO!

- Yo….yo no lo hice a propó…

_**You stupid girl  
You stupid girl  
Can´t believe you fake it  
Can´t believe you fake it**_

- No diga una palabra mas.! – Hizo una pausa al ver que empeoraría las cosas si le daba un "pequeño y simple" sermón, aunque se lo tenía bien merecido - Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí.

- NOO!

Shaoran Li levanto una ceja.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse.

- No podemos – repitió casi en un susurro. – Esta lloviendo a cántaros…. Y solo hay una bolsa…esta!- tomando el objeto al que se refería

- Tendremos que compartirla – contestó cortante.

- Compartirla! – su rostro se sonrojo aun más, su corazón dio un vuelco y hasta se mareó – NO! Prefiero coger una neumonía! Yo….

- Como usted quiera- respondió- por que yo no deseo enfermarme.- salio de la tienda para quitarse el impermeable y luego entro a gatas.

La tienda era para dos personas, pero el fabricante no se imaginó que la usaría un hombre tan alto como Shaoran Li.

- De veras, no puede dormir conmigo – dijo con voz lastimera, en un ultimo esfuerzo agregó- Es….es poco caballeroso.

- Poco caballeroso? No ha oído hablar de la igualdad de derechos entre hombres y mujeres?

Sakura se quedó callada. había jugado su última carta y no tuvo un buen resultado.

Shaoran Li se inclinó y se dispuso abrir el cierre de la bolsa de dormir.

Iba a hacerlo!

Sakura trató de impedirlo, pero contra de un hombre y mas si ese hombre no era nada mas que Shaoran Li, de que serviría?. El la miró, desapareciendo su ceño y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Shaoran se detuvo cuando el cierre llego a la mitad. Vio el rostro de la chica que estaba sonrojada y una mirada de miedo. Debido a lo ocurrido con anterioridad, él no podía hacer nada al respecto por que la culpa era de ella, después de todo.

- No se preocupe.- dijo - Si tiene miedo a una violación olvídelo…..hemos trabajado muy arduamente este día que estoy agotado y tengo frío - hizo una pausa- además no soy de esos tipos que se aprovechan de las niñas colegialas como usted.

Sakura lo observó indignada.

- Por si no lo sabe tengo veintiún años y estoy a punto de graduarme. Así que ya no soy ninguna colegiala…..puedo demostrárselo!- aseguro con altivez.

_**You stupid girl  
You stupid girl  
Can´t believe you fake it  
Can´t believe you fake it**_

- Oh! Ya veo- respondió con sarcasmo- entonces… debo tomar eso como una invitación? – el tono de voz era seductor.

Sakura se sonrojo aun más de lo que estaba, que si en ese momento apagaban la linterna ella iluminaría la tienda y se distinguiera a varios kilómetros de donde se encontraban.

- Claro que no!... yo no pretendí decir eso, lo que quería decir…..

_**You stupid girl.**_

- Entonces…. que quería decir?

"Que quería decir? " realmente no lo sabía, de una cosa si conocía, era que no le agradaba ese rechazo por parte de Shaoran Li al encontrarla poco atractiva comenzando por no considerarla como una mujer, además que lo detestaba…que importaba? En realidad nada!...que hombre! Por que no podían ser las cosas tan simples como antes? Seria feliz, pero era algo imposible……por que cuando te encuentras en una situación desagradable deseas escapar de ella y estar como antes, sin ninguna dificultad? Es casi por instinto humano que haces eso, pero estando con un hombre como Shaoran li, era imposible volver a la normalidad.

- Lo único que deseo es que no me catalogue como una niña de escuela elemental- dijo mientras se tumbaba a un costado.

- Con su cerebro…me sorprendo que haya salido de una escuela elemental-musitó descaradamente.

Sakura iba a responder a ese insulto, pero se contuvo. "Es mas loco el que sigue la corriente a un loco". Prefirió lanzarle una mirada que deseaba dejarlo helado en su sitio, que no logró efecto alguno.

El apagó la linterna y se acomodó en la bolsa.

Sakura no sabia que sentir al estar en contacto con él, se sentía nerviosa al sentir el calor que emanaba ese cuerpo escultural. Pero no fue así debido a que el dejo suficiente espacio entre ellos dos, pues al mínimo contacto sentiría que se quemaría De pronto experimentó unas ganas de tocar ese cuerpo.

"Sakura que te pasa!...que no detestas a este tipo!"se reprendió a si misma. Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al ver que él se había volteado inconscientemente, tan fatigado estaba que quedó profundamente dormido permaneciendo los dos cara a cara. Observando mas detenidamente las facciones de Shaoran Li, era un hombre atractivo con sus músculos bien formados y aun ese rostro serio, lo hacia ver un hombre seguro, que tenia bien definidos sus ideales. Así dormido se veía como una persona de buen carácter, amigable, todo un caballero……. pero ya despierto era todo lo contrario: era prepotente, descarado, excéntrico y muchas cosas más……en pocas palabras era de lo peor.

Sakura tuvo esa sensación de tocar ese rostro, pero se contuvo, prefirió darle la espalda y tratar de dormir.

Paso cierto tiempo, Sakura no conciliaba el sueño. Como iba a dormir si estaba con un extraño? Por así decirlo. En lo que se refería al aspecto romántico de su vida, Sakura estaba "un poco" retrasada. Shaoran Li, que era un experto en la materia, tenia la razón en este aspecto, al decirle colegiala; no había salido del jardín de niños, así que mucho menos conocía lo que era una escuela primaria.

Sakura jamás había amado, a menos que tomara en cuenta su enamoramiento con Yukito, que después reconoció que era un "amor de hermano", como el que tiene hacia Touya, que aunque la trate mal, sabe que lo hace por protegerla. Quizás esa sobreprotección trajo como consecuencia que ella no se relacionara mucho con chicos y mucho menos saliera con ellos. Aunque Touya no era tan violento, era capaz de dejar marcas en la anatomía del chico que tratara de propasarse con ella. Por consiguiente, nunca había estado en la cama con un hombre, no era de sorprenderse, pues tenía sus principios y uno de ellos es simple hecho de no tener una aventura con alguien a quien no amaba. No sabe como se creo ese principio en ella que otros lo consideran algo anticuado, pero esa era la realidad y no podía cambiarlo aunque quisiera.

Esos no eran los únicos motivos por los que ella conservaba la inocencia a los veintiún años. La principal razón era sencilla: En la vida de Sakura Kinomoto nunca…..leyeron bien…..NUNCA!...jamás de los jamases, había existido un hombre que despertara un mínimo, discreto cosquilleo en el cuerpo. A tal punto que llegó a preguntarse si existía algún problema en su organismo. ( Eso si está no feo..Si no que FEYO! PERO RE-FEYO! Jejeje XD)

Y ahora este ser, que se encontraba tendido a un lado de ella, con una mirada era capaz de estremecer cada una de sus células. Eso no importaba, no podía imaginar tener un **amante **más **incompatible**, pues pasaban todo el tiempo discutiendo, como si fueran perros y gatos. "**Amante incompatible?** desde hace cuando lo catalogó como amante?" se pregunto a si misma…."el estar cerca de él me hace pensar cosas que no son" se dijo.

En este momento no se encontraba enfadada con él, mas bien se sentía protegida, eso si que era extraño! Pero ya no continuó pensando en eso, pues sus ojos los comenzó a sentir pesados, sus músculos se relajaban dentro de esa tienda acogedora y segura; además de una espalda amplia y musculosa a unos pocos centímetros, que le serviría de escudo entre ella y el denso bosque en el que se encontraban.

Con una sonrisa se quedó dormida.

Sakura despertó de su sueño, por que sentía que algo estaba sobre su pecho……

Tardó un momento para descubrir que era……….

Continuara………………

JEJEJEJEJEJE

Aquí estoy de nuevo! Dando lata!

Valió la pena la espera verdad!

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – contestan varias personas.

Bueno………ustedes no saben lo socada que he estado ¬¬….(entiendase en buenos términos…no vayan con sus mentes negras! XD) he tenido que estudiar bastante…. Además que no me daba la imaginación. Desde hace tres meses que había comenzado este capi…. Pero no se me venia idea alguna……..y para rematar que estos doctores de los mil demonios me hacen sufrir T.T …YA ES EL COLMO! ARRRRRGGHHHH!

Volviendo al fic…Sakura si que es una TORRRRRRRRRRPPPEEEEEE, ahora si que metió no solo una pata sin que todas que a duras penas se le ve la cabeza! XD, no se como fue que Shaoran no le dio un sermón y ella por salir de campeona demostrando que es capaz, le fue todo mal (esto lo hice por que hay veces en que uno quiere demostrar sus capacidades y te sale al revés) jejeje…que será lo que está en el pecho de Sakura? Lo sabrán en el próximo capi de "Amantes Incompatibles"

Otra cosa, según la encuesta realizada en el capi anterior XD se presentan los siguientes resultados….Al (hermana de Mitcha): solo votaron cuatro…… (Muy poquitos! T.T) siendo dos para la opción "B" que era Shaoran Li……uno por la opción "E" Syaoran Li……y uno por la opción "G" primero el apellido y después el nombre….

-Tonces?

- Gana la opción "B" Shaoran Li

- Así son las cosas……hay que ser democrático…..el pueblo escoge….

pssssst…..Dicen que no se puede responder a los reviews….pero yo lo voy a hacer a escondidas Jejejejeje p XD

**Pantera – Li** ( no hay de que! Era lo único que podía darte por que dinero nuay nuay!XD..Claro que nos leeremos por le MSN! Aunque casi siempre estas ocupada T.T…JELICIDADEESS! tu sabes a que me refiero…creo que ya te aburriste jeje…y que mala onda que no podré ir! T.T pero sabes que por lo menos mi alma estaría ahí, mientras aquí me tienen en cuidados intensivos, inconsciente XD..Cuídate ;) y arigato por el rr!).

**Norma** (Tomonachi! Aquí estoy con este capi que seguro te gustará..JELICIDADESSS!POR HABER SIDO ACEPTADA EN LA U!Ya ves que si se puede…ahora vas a saber como paso...Toda tronada XD Nos leemos en el MSN! Y suerte con les chicos en la U! jejeje)

**WiOvIx**( Holas! Arigato pro que te guste mi fic! Es el primerititititito que escribo!Espero que lo sigas leyendo Cuídate!)

**Gabby** (Arigato por que te gusta! Tu alma mejor deberías de colgarla con una cadena XD y con este capi hasta con la cadena se te va a caer XD. Sabes varios me quieren mandar a matar, pero creo que solo una lo hará por que ya me conoce jeje :s Cuídate!)

**Yarumi – san** ( No, no me habías dejado review, verdad Al? Nop jejeje XD Arigato por tu review! Sigue leyendo!)

**AGUILA FANEL** ( Arigato! y sip a mi también me gusta esas parejitas!)

**Selene Kiev** ( Gomen! No se pudo poner esa opción por que las encuestas gano la "B". Con respecto a que si es tuyo Shaoran, deberías de pedírselo a serenity – princess por que ella me lo pidió desde el primer capi XD… espero que te guste este capi! Cuídate!)

**Sakume Nohara** (me gusta dejarlo ahí por que le doy mas emoción jejeje claro que lo continuaré! Cuídate! Espero que tu también sigas con tu fic por que me guta!Jeje)

**Lady Amatista** ( Eres Gabby! O.o ósea que tu eres la de allá arriba o no? O soy yo….o…ah! Ya me hice bolas . jejeje XD Gracias por tu review!)

**lady esmeralda** ( si es extraño poner esa actitud en Sakura, pero lo hice con el fin de darle mas realce, además que se vuelve mas entretenido jejeje… de aquí que haya beso talvez…TALVEZ! ..Talvez será como dice la canción de Ricky Martin jejeje XD Lo haga en el próximo…cuídate!)

**serenity – princess** ( que no se vuelva a repetir! Jejeje XD es que si no dejan review, entiendo como que si no lo hubieran leído, por eso tu también continua el tuyo! Mira..ejem…mejor dicho lee XD que ya te deje un review también! Y con respecto a Shaoran pues hay otra chica que lo quiere… cuidado!)

**dreams kokoro** ( Tocaya! Ya era hora que me pusieras un review! Con el primer review: que bárbara que no sabias como se ponía ¬¬ te cuesta! Y no me refiero a subir la cuesta!XD. Segundo review: que yo soy toda una historia!O.o te refieres a mi o al fic por que yo soy una persona…aunque mi vida es una historia, pero eso es harina de otro costal! XD. Tercer review: Sakura tendrá que aguantar a Li, pero Li también tendrá que hacerlo por que Sakura si que hizo unas cosas que de plano! Ya la riega XD. Cuarto review: NO SOY NINGUNA HOLGAZANA! ¬¬ jejejeje XD lo que pasa es que paso mucho tiempo ocupada, ahora ya sabes que pasó, espero nos conozcamos por que no se que te hiciste el jueves? ¬¬ Nos vemos!)

BUAAAAAA! No llegué a mi meta! Snif, snif….

AHORA SI DE PLANO! QUIERO REVIEWS! SI NO NELES PASTELES! Por que realmente con tanto review dan ganas de escribir!

Quieren beso? Talvez haya en el próximo capi!

Por fin! Me voy de viaje! Despejare mi mente! Pero no crean que este fic lo dejare NOOO! Aunque sea me llevare un librito o si no en pedazos de papel que me encuentre botado lo voy a escribir! XD

_**¨¨El hombre fuerte no es el nunca comete errores….es el que cada vez que realiza uno se levanta y continua su vida aprendiendo de ellos. ¨¨**_

Cuídense!

Ja ne!


	6. Contacto primera parte

Una mañana en un lugar, se ve una joven caminando por los pasillos de un hospital impaciente.

- Diablos! Tengo esta tutoría, entregar una historia el viernes, estudiar…ah! Y hace falta escribir el sexto capi de Amantes Incompatibles, arreglar el tercero de El Cuerpo Del Deseo y no puedo dejar atrás So Close! Noo!- finalizó dándose un golpe en la frente.

Tan abstraída de la realidad estaba que no se dio cuenta que era seguida por dos jóvenes mujeres.

- Disculpe!

La aludida dio media vuelta.

- Si?

- Donde queda el sexto servicio de cirugía hombres?

-Ah! Queda al otro extremo del hospital en la planta baja.- respondió.

- Y cómo llegamos? – preguntó la segunda mujer.

- Tomen este pasillo que lo conduce a todos los servicios de hombres, cruza a la izquierda y verán unas gradas. Bajen por ellas, caminen a su derecha y casi al final del pasillo está el servicio.

- Está algo retirado- se quejó una.

- Si desea las llevo- sugirió la joven.

- Muchas gracias- agradecieron las mujeres.

- No es nada- respondió.

Mientras iban en el camino, la joven iba pensando en como hacer todas sus actividades, seguida de las mujeres.

- Usted iba demasiado seria, acaso esta enojada?

La joven se quedó callada por un momento." Como se dieron cuenta?" pensó "trataré de ser discreta"

- No, lo que sucede es que me pongo seria cuando estoy pensando en muchas cosas, no es nada.- respondió con tranquilidad y mostrando una sonrisa.

- Y que es lo que le preocupa?- preguntó una de ellas.

" Que meques! ¬¬" pensó la joven.

-Nada- contestó secamente.- este es el sexto servicio de cirugía hombres. – agregó para no continuar ese "interrogatorio" tan extraño de las mujeres.

-Muchas gracias-

- De nada- contestó. Cuando dio media vuelta para regresar sintió que alguien la tomaba de las manos, colocando su mano en sus labios impidiéndole articular alguna palabra y otra persona la tomaba de sus miembros inferiores, inmovilizándola.

- Ya sabemos que le preocupa- dijo en el oído izquierdo de la joven, asustándola- le ayudaremos.

La joven no pudo ofrecer resistencia.(claro que me hubiera resistido, pero la curiosidad mata! Jijijijiji XD)

Sus secuestradores no eran más que las dos mujeres que pidieron su ayuda. La llevaron a un lugar secreto fuera de la ciudad. Era una casa en buenas condiciones. Ya dentro, la sentaron en una habitación oscura a la joven que estaba amordazada con cadenas, grilletes y otros instrumentos que le harían imposible ponerse de pie.

- Quienes son ustedes?- inquirió la joven seria e impaciente.

-Somos de la ALED.- contestó una.

- Qué es eso? O.o- preguntó extrañada.

- Es la Asociación de Lectoras Desesperadas.- contestaron al unísono.

Se escuchó un sonido raro proveniente de la joven indicando la gracia que le causaba la respuesta. " Que chame el nombre! XD" pensó.

- De que te ríes? – preguntó una.

- Nada…solo que el nombre de su asociación es algo… ridícula- dijo entre risas.

-Que dijiste?- dijo en tono amenazador.

" Yo y mi gran boca!" se reprendió la joven " Mujer! Piensa bien lo que vas a decir!" se recriminó cabizbaja " Ya me imagino que desean" finalizó dejando escapar un suspiro.

- No le hagas nada- la detuvo la otra mujer para luego ver a la joven- Mitcha!- la aludida levanto la vista encarando a la mujer, seria. – esta asociación es la encargada de hacer que las escritoras de ffnet escriban sus fics que llevan bastante tiempo sin actualizar.

- Y como quieren que lo haga en este lugar oscuro, sin computadora?- preguntó encontrando una excusa para no escribir.

No había terminado su frase cuando las mujeres giran la silla donde ella se encontraba y con una luz intensa, se iluminó una computadora.

" Uy! Estas niñas si que están preparadas! Ya me pueden ¬¬" se quejó Mitcha, mientras la llevaban a la máquina.

- Pero hace falta una cosa- comentó Mitcha.-y…..

No pudo terminar la frase por que sintió algo en su cabeza. No era nada más que el sombrero reversible que utiliza cada vez que escribe.

"Mier…(coles es un día de la semana)" pensó.

- Crees que no los sabíamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Nop, como a duras penas lograron pensar en un nombre para su asociación ya iban a saber de eso" se contestó a si misma mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Es hora que continúes el fic- sentenció una.- no tienes escapatoria.- finalizó cuando colocó a Mitcha frente a la computadora.

Mitcha suspiró y maldijo por lo bajo.

**Disclaimer: Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, el único propósito es que ustedes lo lean y DEJEN REVIEWS!**...ejem...ejem...

En este momento no se encontraba enfadada con él, mas bien se sentía protegida, eso si que era extraño! Pero ya no continuó pensando en eso, pues sus ojos los comenzó a sentir pesados, sus músculos se relajaban dentro de esa tienda acogedora y segura; además de una espalda amplia y musculosa a unos pocos centímetros, que le serviría de escudo entre ella y el denso bosque en el que se encontraban.

Con una sonrisa se quedó dormida.

Sakura despertó de su sueño, por que sentía que algo estaba sobre su pecho……

Tardó un momento para descubrir que era……….

**AMANTES INCOMPATIBLES**

Capi 6

SHAORAN LI!...estaba casi encima de ella, con la cabeza en su pecho y con una de sus piernas entrelazadas con las femeninas. (que posición más sexy! Jajaja XD) Sakura permaneció inmóvil, pues un mínimo movimiento por parte de ella haría despertar a esa fiera atrapada dentro de ese cuerpo masculino. Aun así, ella necesitaba abotonarse la camisa que en algún momento se le desabrochó.

Se quedó quieta, pensando que si no se movía, él se acomodaría entre sueños y le daría la oportunidad de abotonarse antes que la viera, si no, se había prometido en silencio despertarlo para quitárselo de encima y poder acomodarse la camisa.

Shaoran Li se movió sin abrir sus ojos, pero para desmayo de ella, con la mejilla rozó la zona que dividía sus senos y sus labios masculinos se posaron en su delicada piel. Sakura contuvo un gemido….que haría si él despertaba en ese momento?

Sus ojos se agrandaron al sentir que una mano había tomado uno de sus senos. El contacto fue inesperado que un calofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo haciendo contener su aliento.

- Mmm…rico…

¡Que embarazoso! Era lógico que él pensaba que se encontraba en esos momentos con una mujer del pasado…o del presente.

Por unos pequeños momentos Sakura experimentó celos…. (Perrrrrrrrddoonnn no leí bien) ¡CELOS! (gracias XD)... ¡TENDRIA QUE ESTAR REALMENTE LOCA! COMO PODIA SENTIR ESO SI NO LE AGRADABA EN LO MAS MINIMO!

Finalmente logró aclarar su garganta, que con mucho empeño había tratado conseguirlo, pero aun así con dificultad dijo:

- Doctor Li…podría?...- ahogó una risa nerviosa. En estas circunstancias el "Doctor Li" era inadecuado, pues no era el momento ni mucho menos la situación en la que se encontraban para ese tipo de tratos!

El despertó lentamente, tardando un poco en ver con claridad (si que estaba bien dormido el niño por poco y se quitaba la liga de baba que tenía jajajaja XD). Cuando por fin lo consiguió, sintió como si alguien le había arrojado un balde de agua fría, levantó su cabeza y apartó su mano de prisa.

- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó con voz ahogada. Sakura lo escuchó tragar con dificultad… ¿Por qué estaba tan alterado y nervioso si era ella la ofendida?

Lo que ella ignoraba, era que la visión de su conmovedora e inocente sensualidad había provocado tal reacción.

QWERTYUIOPLKJHGFSAZXCVBNM

Mitcha está fuera de la tienda y con un movimiento de manos llama a los músicos y el cantante que no es nada más que Ricky Martin!

- Es hora…-susurró.

Los músicos asintieron y comenzaron a tocar la canción. (ya ven! Con todo y música en vivo para darle mas realce a la escena XD)

QWERTYUIOPLKJHGFDSAZXCVBNM

La tenue luz del amanecer que a duras penas se filtraba en la tienda de campaña, hacía brillar sus revueltos cabellos castaños de la oji-verde que caían alrededor de su rostro, volviéndolos dorados.

**_Every endless night has a dawning day  
Every darkest sky has a shining ray  
And it shines on you  
Baby, can't you see?  
You are the only one  
Who can shine for me_**

Cada noche eterna tiene un día que amanece  
Cada cielo oscuro tiene un rayo brillante  
Y brilla en ti  
Nena¿no puedes ver?  
Eres la única  
Quién puede brillar para mí

El descendió su mirada hasta llegar a su busto, que dejaba mostrar un poco de él. No era necesario usar la imaginación para saber como eran, pues Shaoran Li era un hombre muy conocedor del cuerpo femenino; no significaba que había sido un mujeriego empedernido, si no que el haber estado con pocas mujeres y siendo tan observador había adquirido ciertos conocimientos de la anatomía femenina.

_**It's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And a silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light  
**_

Es una emoción privada que te llena esta noche  
Y el silencio cae entre nosotros  
Como las sombras roban la luz

El contempló el rostro pálido y asustado, esos labios entreabiertos por el temor que embargaba a la chica y una vez más bajo su mirada a ese busto que impedía ser observado a plenitud por unos cuantos botones de su camisa a cuadros. Su vista fue ascendiendo poco a poco para deleitarse con semejante criatura que nunca se imaginó que existía en este mundo. Su mirada se detuvo de nuevo al llegar a sus labios entreabiertos que pedían ser sellados por un beso. A simple vista no era necesario recurrir a la fuerza pues era obvio que ella estaba excitada. Lo único que tenia que hacer era………"NO!" Se reprendió a si mismo. El luchaba en su interior por contener sus instintos masculinos, pero estos ganaban terreno a cada segundo que sus ojos ámbares permanecían en esos labios.

_**And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead  
Let your private emotion come to me  
(Come to me, come to me)  
Come to me**_

_Y dondequiera que lo encuentres  
Dondequiera puede guiar  
Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mi  
(venga a mi, venga a mi)  
Venga a mi_

Deseaba probarlos, necesitaba sentir ese contacto que seria el inicio para deleitarse con ese manjar (Jajaja! Ni que fuera comida! XD). Sentía una indecisión como un chico que va a besar por primera vez a una chica. "¿La beso o no la beso?... ¿La beso o no la beso?... ¿La beso o no la beso?... ¿La beso o no la beso?...pero si la beso…. ¡DIABLOS!" eran las palabras que pasaban por su mente. Era un dilema que lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡POR DIOS¡SI ERA SHAORAN LI: destacado científico, responsable, perseverante, observador, capaz de concentrarse, seguro de sus objetivos…. ¿CUAL CAPACIDAD DE CONCENTRACION¿CUAL SEGURIDAD¿CUALES OBJETIVOS! SI TODA ESA IMAGEN SE DESVANECIA AL SOLO VER ESOS LABIOS! ….Esos labios que sin darse cuenta fue aproximándose poco a poco.

**_When your soul is tired and your heart is weak  
Do you think of love as a one-way street?  
Well, it runs both ways  
Open up your eyes  
Can't you see me here?  
How can you deny? (How?)_**

_Cuando tu alma está cansada y tu corazón es débil  
¿Piensas en el amor como una calle de sentido único?  
Bien, corre en ambos sentidos  
Abre tus ojos  
¿No puedes verme aquí?  
¿Cómo puedes negarlo? (¿Cómo?)_

Mientras tanto Sakura, presa del susto, no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Shaoran Li. Le resultaba difícil aclarar sus ideas pues las condiciones en la que se encontraba le impedían pensar en una solución rápida en la que ella saliera sana y salva ya que ¡NUNCA! había estado en semejantes circunstancias. Al ver que él se aproximaba poco a poco, se había quedado petrificada como una presa espera ser devorado por su depredador, que si hacía el minúsculo movimiento no sabría que era capaz de hacerle.

Lentamente Shaoran Li fue acercándose a Sakura sin quitar su vista de esos labios que dentro de unos segundos serian sellados por un beso (¡AAAHHH! Griten como locas, muérdanse las uñas, acérquense mas al monitor y sobre todo MUERANSE DE LA ENVIDIA! Jijiji XD)

_**Oh, it's a private emotion that fills you tonight  
And the silence falls between us  
As the shadows steal the light**_

_Oh, es una privada emoción que te llena esta noche  
Y el silencio cae entre nosotros  
Como las sombras roban la luz_

Poco a poco la respiración de cada uno fue sentida por el otro, el palpitar de sus corazones era tan rápido y tan fuerte que sentían que iba a salirse de sus cuerpos….

_**And wherever you may find it  
Wherever it may lead**_

_Y dondequiera que lo encuentres  
Dondequiera puede guiar_

Shaoran se detuvo a unos milímetros de distancia a su objetivo, pero fue muy corto pues observó que Sakura instintivamente había cerrado sus ojos, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de su boca…..

_**Let your private emotion come to me  
(Come to me, come to me)**_

_Deja que tu emoción privada venga a mi  
(venga a mi, venga a mi)_

Continuara……

Mitcha estaba escribiendo cuando repentinamente abren la puerta y alguien toma la silla donde se encuentra la escritora, sacándola de la habitación.

Las mujeres llegan a impedir que se llevara a cabo el rescate.

- No dejaremos que te lleves a Mitcha!- dijo una.

La persona soltó un bufido dando media vuelta.

- Así que ustedes me mandan?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Las mujeres se quedaron petrificadas al ver que la persona era la madre de Mitcha.

- Ay! Mami! Que linda! Me viniste a rescatar!- dijo Mitcha con alegría.

- Lo hice por que ya tenés bastante tiempo de estar frente a la computadora ¬¬- contestó seria.

- UPS:s – respondió tragando saliva.- solo déjame contestar a los reviews y me voy.

- eso dices y te llevas bastante tiempo ¬¬# - comentó.

- Nop! Pero hoy si será rapidito!-

-Mmm ¬¬….

Las mujeres no decían nada pues no tenían el derecho de meterse en esa discusión., se quedaron como simples espectadoras.

Bueno! Aquí esta la actualización que tanto deseaban pero ahora creo que la próxima la desean mas! Jajaja XD

Algo corto el capi no? Pero de algo a nada? Prefieren el algo! Jijijiji XD

El capi lo tenia de quince paginas pero mientras hacía una encuesta en el msn me vino la fantástica idea de cortarlo ahí y como me gusta dejar en intriga los capis jejeje… GRACIAS NIÑAS LINDAS!(ya sabes a quienes me refiero jejeje)

Que pasará? Habrá o no beso!

Se que se estarán muriendo de la envidia y que dirán: Mitcha me las vas a pagar…como se le ocurre cortarlo ahí! ESTAS LOCA O QUE! XD QUE TENES EN LA CABEZA? ESO TE ENSEÑARON EN LA ESCUELA? NO PUES! XD

Por cierto, la canción que estoy utilizando es una de Ricky Martin _"private emotion"_. Coloqué la traducción para que entiendan que dice y vean que la canción va de acuerdo a la escena (así son todas las canciones que pongo, tiene que tener concordancia) y que conste aun no ha terminado la canción….está en pausa juajuajua XD

A ver que se les ocurre a estas niñas de la ALED (las aludidas ven a Mitcha con una mirada que se lee "muerte" y Mitcha las ve y les saca la lengua XD).

Ahora con los reviews (que han sido varios! ARIGATO! n.n)

Lady Amatista: ahora te llamas Soledad de los Angeles vaya! Tus razones tendrás para haberlo cambiado. Pues toy bien….fregada! XD(será por las amenazas que recibiré:p) creo que las dudas serán mas en el otro capi (yo de adelantada ¬¬) gracias por que me comprendes!(aunque creo que con este capi perderé toda esa comprensión XD) Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review!

Fabiana Albarran: holix! Gracias por que te gusta mi historia! Querías beso? Pues tendrás que esperarte un poco más (rimó XD) no se si podrás pedirle el beso por que recuerda que están en el bosque XD. Cuídate mucho!

Serenity-princess: sere…sere…mayra…may…:p como siempre luchando con las demás admiradoras de Shao y tu propia conciencia :p que envidiosa eres! Y en este capi creo que lo estarás peor jejeje. Con respecto a tus amenazas creo que sirvieron un "poquito" (menos mal que solo fueron dos mail que enviaste) pero con esta actualización creo que serán más. Cuídate muxo!

Sakume Nohara: gracias por que te gusta mi fic! No puedo creer que te guste este Shaoran! O.o…fíjate que no estoy enferma (aunque luego lo estaré con todas las brujerías que me harán XD) no suena estúpido por que me doy cuenta que estas interesada en mi salud gracias! Con respecto a tu fic aun no lo he leído pero ya te dejaré un review. No soy tan tan ni muy muy! XD

YiNg Fa SaTiNe Li: amiguis! Soy tu amiga del alma? Ni me imaginaba que me había ganado ese titulo! Te deseo mucha suerte hoy que comenzaste en serio esta carrera tan bella, humanitaria, adorable….sacrificada, esquizofrenica, depresiva, maniática, córtame las venas de medicina! Jajaja XD (es broma las ultimas cuatro cualidades! jejeje) si que soy buena para dar ánimos :p….Y LA FOTO! NO CREAS QUE LO HE OLVIDADO, me maten estas niñas te asustaré si no muestras la foto! Te voy a halar los pies mientras duermas jijiji XD (pero que loca estas! ¬¬)- ve! Que tin! XD- cuidate mocho!

amni123: gracias por que te haya gustado el capi cinco! Y sip a mi también me parece el mejor! jejeje Mmm…Soy malvada y malévola…Mmm…ya me lo habían dicho pero en otros aspectos jejeje(pero antes de comenzar a publicar el fic) ya actualicé! Y ahora si lo sabrás! (pero un poquito XD) Cuídate!

Xiran: gracias por tu review! Se nota que a ti no importa el nombre que le coloquen a Shaoran…con tal que sea ese hombre por el que todas mueren es suficiente no? Que el fic es gracioso? Trato la manera de no hacerlo serio por que pienso que puede aburrir. Cuídate!

lady esmeralda: Gracias!Querías beso? Mmm… pueda que haya en el próximo capi es de esperar. Cuídate!

dreams kokoro: es mucha imaginación la que usé! Y con respecto a lo de la comida pues tenia que! Si no ni siquiera me hubieran dejado publicar el quinto ni publicar los demás! Te perdono por lo de aquel día pero no lo vuelvas a hacer! Si no PAO PAO le voy a dar! XD. Se que me vas a colgar cuando me veas, por que no puse beso… ve! pero no me voy a dejar! XD Salute!

princes of light: si quedó en ridículo Sakura, pero era necesario si no no atraigo mas lectoras muajaja XD ya se que es una orden, pero ahora creo que se hizo amenaza esto de actualizar XD y la espera va a valer la pena por que las deje en suspenso. Cuídate!

hormany: gracias por que dices que esta bien chido! Tratare de seguirlo así!

SumeragiX: es interesante?O.o que escribo bien! YOO! o.O (Mitcha se señala) Ni cuenta me había dado! O.O querías ver un beso o algo similar? pues veras ese "similar" por que beso tal vez lueguito. Cuídate!

la-sakurita: Holas! Toy bien (Mitcha amordazada) gracias por que te gusta la historia. Cuídate!

vickymoon: Hola! Gracias por que me quedo bien! Ahora ya sabes que es lo que estaba en el pecho de Sakura. Cuídate!

Camila: Gracias! Esa es la idea de dejarlo en las mejores partes! Es mi objetivo maquiavélico en mi vida! XD y eso de que me claven en la silla no es nada a lo que me han hecho estas niñas ¬¬ (las jóvenes muestran una sonrisa triunfal) me las van a pagar ¬¬. Cuídate!

ceci-chan: que se me prohíba la tortura? Eso no es cruel! Es divertido! Jajaja XD tribu de amazonas otaku hambrientas de carne fresca? O.o pues te diré que mi carne no esta tan fresca con este calor hasta tostada la tengo ya! Jijiji XD. Cuídate!

Luna310: ya lo ACTUALICE XD y no tengo años de no hacerlo solo han sido ocho meses no es para tanto:p ffnet si me deja actualizarlo así que no te preocupes haré lo posible por seguirlo. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento! Lo tendré en cuenta! Cuídate!

oMaruo: hi hi! Toy amarrada! T.T con Touya sabrás de él en el otro capi. Sakura aun no se si seguirá metiendo la pata (veré si se me ocurren mas cosas :p) Con este contacto creo que Shaoran ya siente algo por Sakura y picarona! Ya te imaginabas eso verdad? XD. Gracias por la suerte que creo que con este capi la necesitaré a montones! XD Take care my friend!(lo escribo así para que no se te olvide el guash an guere! Jijiji XD)

Pantera-Li: CUANDO?O.o DONDE?o.O EL QUE?O.O Gracias gracias por lo del fic! Sra. Panther: Te perdono pero eso de que no actualizo no es excusa:p espero que sigamos en contacto como antes por que no deseo perder una amistad tan bonita que tenemos (eso pienso yo)DISCULPAME SI FUI GROSERA! SI TE QUITE TU TIEMPO!(Mitcha de rodillas) creo que te aburro de lo mismo con mis estados de ánimo, trato de ser sincera pero creo que no tengo que estar hablándote solo de eso y ese es uno de los factores en los que yo estoy cometiendo un gravísimo error. Espero me disculpes. Cuídate!

Itzi-hime: si…. si…. Continuo el fic y con la curiosidad creo que medio se te calmará pero este capi la aumentará jijiji XD cuidate!

Itzia-Hime: si que estas desesperada! Esta bien lo que hiciste por que me da mas ánimos de escribir… no serás una de las de la ALED, verdad? No es triste el que no actualice…es angustiante! XD no te volverás loca por que me harás loca a mi primero :s y si lo sigo! Cuídate! Y escribe todos lo reviews que quieras! Creo que serás una de mis varias conciencias físicas que tengo en este mundo (contando a las demás que se me hacen una lista larrrrrrrrrgggaaaaa:p) Cuídate!

Lian Lai: Sakura es una pobre lo sep, pero lo hice con el propósito de mostrar lo que sucede cuando queremos llamar la atención de alguien…me he superado como escritora? Ehh! O.O yo se que nadie quiere ser algún personaje pero yo si he querido ser los personajes de varios fics XD en mis fics pongo un poco de mi personalidad (sarcasmo, sinceridad, atrevimiento, responsabilidad, seguridad, etc.) en los personajes pero mas me centro en Sakura y creo que es por que es el personaje principal….VIVAN LAS LOCAS! QUE SON POCAS! (me excluyo! Jajajaja XD) no hay de que con el apoyo pollo! XD y gracias por ser una fan mía! T.T Cuidate!

Creo que esos son todos, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente me hacen feliz como una lombriz!

Les invito a que lean el nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo con mi tocaya dreams kokoro El Cuerpo Del Deseo! Solo les puedo decir que el cuerpo del deseo no es ella es EL! Shao es tarararan tic tic tararararan…..AVERIGUENLO! XD realmente nadie ha hecho a Shaoran ejerciendo esa ocupación que a la mayoría de mujeres nos vuelve locas!

Review review! Quiero review! Quiero! (mitcha balanceándose hacia delante y atrás en la silla y con la mirada perdida, como una enferma :p)

- Ves! Ya tenes ratos y no terminas! ¬¬- dijo jalando la silla.

- Ups!...espérate! – rogó Mitcha.

- NO! #¬¬

-Uy:s

Se llevan a Mitcha mientras que las mujeres se quedaron sin hacer nada en contra de las leyes maternales XD.

- Encontraremos la manera de secuestrarte de nuevo mitcha- sentenció una.

- Lero lero! Calzón de cuero!- se despidió mitcha mostrándole la lengua, mientras es arrastrada con todo y silla.

Cuídense mucho mucho!

Ja ne!

P.D Desean que haga mi profile para conocer mas sobre esta criatura que les arruina, amarga la existencia con su larga espera para actualizar? Déjenlo en el review! (yo y mis preguntas ¬¬)


End file.
